¿Una nueva Oportunidad?
by Jess-Love.Ss
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura mantuvieron una relación durante algunos años que termino cuando Sasuke decidió que era hora de cumplir su venganza. Pero lo que el no sabe es que no solo dejara en konoha Sakura sino a alguien mas... Algunas cosas suceden. Y se encuentran con Itachi. el cual decide llevarse a Sakura. ¿lo lograra? ¿A quien mas dejaría atrás Sasuke,Itasaku
1. 1-Un reecuentro No tan agradable

HOlaa

BIenvenidas/os a mi fic: **_°•°•°•°•°•°¿Una nueva Oportunidad?°•°•°•°•°•°_**

 _He aquí el primer capi._

 **1.- Un reencuentro. No tan agradable.**

Itachi se encontraba sentado en la rama alta de un árbol observando la quietud del agua de un lago. El ambiente era fresco y agradable. Sin ruidos sin nada que lo estropeara. Pero de pronto se oyó un sollozo femenino. Itachi Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y vio una chica que poseía una larga cabellera de un extraño pero hermoso color rosa. La chica estaba arrodillada frente al lago mientras lloraba, las lágrimas derramadas se mezclaban con la cristalina agua. Itachi sintió algo extraño e inexplicable al verla llorar ya que aquellas lágrimas y sollozos se liberaban con mucho dolor como si estuviese liberando una gran carga emocional. Itachi bajo del árbol de un salto y se encamino sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica. Pero ella a pesar de notar su presencia permaneció dándole la espalda Itachi se dio cuenta de que ella Si notó su presencia ya que por breves segundos dejo de sollozar.

Pasaron varios minutos y El No sabía que decir, No estaba Ni seguro de porque se había acercado a ella.

 **...**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Sakura Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

Por segunda Vez Sasuke intento asesinarme. Pero esta vez yo detuve su mano la cual sostenía el kunai con el que quería arrebatarme mi vida. No podía dejarlo después de todos un hay una razón por la que debo vivir . Se lo quite de las manos y lo guarde en mi porta Kunais. El me miro con algo de sorpresa pero esa sorpresa desapareció y nuevamente mostró su típica expresión de frialdad, mientras que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero decidí enfrentarlo y ya no llorar por todo lo que sentía y siento por él. Di un salto hacia atrás cayendo cerca de unos árboles.

-Al parecer sigues igual de molesta y cobarde-Dijo de la forma mas cruel y déspota nuevamente No le importaron mis sentimientos o las lágrimas que estaba a muy poco de derramar en contra de mi voluntad.

-Y tu mas estúpido que de costumbre-Dije de la forma mas fría y cortante que pude a su vez intente ocultar todo lo que sus palabras me causaban. El sonrió con malicia-Aun así No puedes dejar de amarme-Soltó de la forma mas fría y seca sin ápice de algún sentimiento.

-Pues Ya No Te Amo-grite con rabia y sentí que mi garganta se desgarraba al igual que mi dolido corazón. Frente a mi solo había un monstruo no quedaba ni un ápice del chico que alguna vez me Amo y Ame.

Tuvimos una relación de cuatro años compartimos hermosos momentos pero nuestra relación término hace casi un año cuando él abandonó la aldea por su venganza y Ahora que tenemos veintiún años mi dolido corazón sigue yendo en su búsqueda.

El se acercó a mi en menos de un minuto me tomo de los hombros sin sutileza alguna. Me apego contra unos de los árboles y me acorralo con su cuerpo mientras me seguía mirando secamente sin ningún sentimiento en su profunda mirada, yo seguía conteniendo mis lágrimas me dolía verlo tan sumergido en el Odio y la venganza. Llevó una de sus frías manos a mi mejilla, se acerco a mis labios y me beso de una forma muy sutil y dulce es decir una muy diferente a la que me mostraba. Me deje llevar y le correspondi como la tonta enamorada que aun soy. El rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo le rodee el cuello con los mios . Realmente extrañaba sus besos. Varios minutos después separamos nuestros labios y él me volvió a mirar de aquella forma maliciosa y fría.-No que ya no me amas-dijo entre dientes.

Me separe de él y le di una fuerte cachetada ya que nuevamente jugaba con mis sentimientos. Mis ojos inevitablemente liberaron las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas. El llevo su mano a su roja mejilla mientras me miraba con puro desprecio, yo le devolví la mirada.

-Te Odio-Dije aunque yo sabia que no era cierto. Sabia que mi estupido corazón gritaba Amor por él sin importar la una y mil veces que me hirió emocionalmente un par de veces casi físicamente. Me fui corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas daban quería alejarme de él. Ya no quedaba nada del Sasuke que una vez ame, lo mejor seria olvidar lo que siento por él e intentar rehacer mi vida la cual estaba hecha pedazos desde que él se fue de la aldea. Llegue aun lago aun sollozando me arrodille frente al lago y mis lágrimas cayeron mezclándose y confundiéndose con la cristalina agua. Mis sollozos salían de mi garganta sin reparo alguno. Nuevamente lloraba por él ¿cuantas veces lo había hecho?. Ya perdí la cuenta. Limpie mis lágrimas distrayendo mi atención por unos segundos de mis pensamientos y sentí que alguien se posaba detrás de mi. Por breves segundos mis sollozos pararon pero no los pude contener me dolía demasiado.

Pasaron varios minutos y El o La que estaba detrás de mi no decía absolutamente nada. Así que limpie mis lágrimas por última vez con el dorso de mis manos y decidí ver al que se encontraba detrás de mi. Al virar mi rostro vi al hermano de Sasuke él cual me miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Itachi Uchiha-Dije casi en un susurro pero él al parecer me oyó ya que sus facciones mostraron sorpresa. Pero poco después mostró una cara seria. Su boca se abrió unos milímetros ya que estaba dispuesto a decirme algo pero Sasuke apareció entre los árboles denotando enojo y puro Odio en su fría mirada. Me miro sin ninguna expresión mientras que a Itachi prácticamente lo asesino con la mirada.

-Sakura ven conmigo-Dijo secamente. Mi cuerpo temblaba suavemente y mis piernas estaban completamente paralizadas. No podía moverme y sucedió algo que No esperaba y menos de Itachi él cual miro a Sasuke fijamente y dijo secamente-Ella vendrá conmigo-

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sakura Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Itachi Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

Ni yo mismo Sabía por que dije eso. Pero al verla temblando por la presencia de mi hermano menor no pude evitarlo. Sasuke estaba irreconocible y todo por mi culpa. Él me miro fríamente y luego miro a la chica-Sakura ven-

Ella negó con la cabeza, la tome con la mayor sutileza posible del brazo y la hice ponerse de pie. Ella tembló ante mi contacto al parecer ella no se esperaba que la tomara con tal sutileza. Al parecer Sasuke le había hecho sufrir mucho.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Itachi Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**  
 **...**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Sasuke Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que sentí un Chacka muy conocido para mi. Después de todo aquel Chacka pertenecía a Sakura una chica que fue mi Novia y a la cual deje a un lado por mi venganza. Había pasado casi un año desde que deje la aldea. Y ella seguía buscándome junto con el Dobe de Naruto.

Me detuve al sentir que ella se encontraba muy cerca de mi. Debía alejarla de mi. Sentí sus pasos cerca de mi. Me di la vuelta y la vi. Mostraba decisión y confianza con cada paso y con su afilada mirada al parecer mi partida cambio algo en ella.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Sakura-Dije secamente. Aquella era una forma de saludo muy extraña.

Se acerco un poco a mi usando una velocidad impresionante al parecer ella había entrenado más con la Hokage. Me miro desafiante dispuesta a pelear si yo lo deseaba.

-Regresa conmigo a Konoha-Pidió a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, no entendía como ella podía llegar a ser tan tonta para acercarse tanto a un monstruo como yo.

-No.-Dije tajante.

Ella me sonrió sin sentimiento alguno y dijo de la misma forma-Sabia que dirías que no-

Nuestras miradas se unieron por escasos segundos, de pronto saco un kunia y lo coloco cerca de mi cuello

-Por lo menos te liberare de tu oscuro camino-susurró con la mano temblorosa sabía que ella no podía matarme lo veía en sus ojos acuosos.

Emití una carcajada y dije fríamente-Me gusta esto. No sabes lo que se siente esta clase de poder.-

Sakura me miro con desden. Perfecto es lo que pensé, Quiero que se aleje de mi y no me busque quizás así no sufra por mi causa.

Le arrebate el kunai de su delicada mano. Y sin titubeos estaba dispuesto a lastimarla para alejarla de mi definitivamente. Y así separar nuestros caminos. Yo estoy destinado a la soledad, la oscuridad y el odio. Ella a la luz, la amistad y amor. Somos seres diferentes ella un ser de Luz y amor, Yo uno de Oscuridad y Odio.

No esperaba que ella lo esquivara ágilmente y menos que tomara mi mano, me quitara el Kunai y lo guardara.

Salto lejos de mi y escupi mas de mi veneno- Al parecer sigues igual de molesta y cobarde-

-Y tu mas estúpido que de costumbre-soltó de una forma fría y cortante.

Le Sonreí con malicia y dije fríamente y sin sentimientos de por medio-Aun así No puedes dejar de amarme-

-Pues Ya No Te Amo-grito con rabia.

Perfecto pensé y me acerque a ella en menos de un minuto la tome de los hombros sin sutileza alguna. La apegue contra unos de los árboles y la acorrale con mi cuerpo.

Mientras la seguía mirando secamente sin ningún sentimiento, ella seguía conteniendo sus lágrimas me dolía hacerle esto pero debía hacerlo o ninguno de los dos podría ser libre.

Lleve una de mis frías manos a su mejilla, me acerque a sus labios y la bese de una forma muy sutil y dulce es decir una muy diferente a la que le mostraba. Ella me correspondió me sentí muy bien y rodee su cintura con mis brazos y ella rodeo mi cuello con los suyos .

Separamos nuestros labios y la volví a mirar de aquella forma maliciosa y fría.-No que ya no me amas-dije entre dientes realmente me costaba decirle eso.

Ella se separo de mi y me dio una cachetada muy fuerte. Me la merecía, sus ojos liberaron las lágrimas que ya estaban acumuladas. Lleve una de mis manos a mi roja mejilla y la mire con desprecio, ella me devolvió la mirada.

-Te Odio-Dijo aunque yo sabia que eso era lo que quería me dolía oírlo.

Sakura salio corriendo yo me senté contra el árbol donde la acorrale para besarla. Cerre los ojos un momento. Es lo mejor fue lo que pensé. Sentí su Chacka en movimiento pero también sentí otro Chacka era él de...

-Itachi-Dije me puse de pie y corrí por donde se había ido Sakura. Ella literalmente corría a la boca del lobo. Al llegar vi a Sakura arrodillada en el piso e Itachi a su lado.

La mire sin ninguna expresión mientras que a Itachi prácticamente lo asesine con la mirada.

-Sakura ven conmigo-Dije secamente. Su fino cuerpo temblaba suavemente.

sucedió algo que No esperaba y menos de Itachi el cual me miro fijamente y dijo secamente-Ella vendrá conmigo-

Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Lo mire fríamente y luego mire a Sakura y dije-Sakura ven-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Itachi la tomo del brazo y la hizo poner de pie.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sasuke Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Sakura Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

Tengo miedo y lo admito. Ellos se mataban con la mirada mientras Itachi seguía sosteniendo mi brazo.

-Ella vendrá conmigo-Dijo Sasuke viendo a Itachi desafiante él cual rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él, yo fácilmente podía liberarme de sus brazos pero no tenia fuerzas me sentía débil, sabia que debía volver a Konoha hay una razón muy fuerte pero no podía irme con Sasuke.

Itachi le devolvió la mirada y dijo-No lo hará-Se miraron con odio podía sentir la tensión entre ellos y yo estaba en medio de su pelea una pelea que se daba entre mi antiguo y aun no olvidado amor y su hermano del cual solo conocía el nombre y otras cosas sin importancia. No sabia que hacer estaba paralizada y muda. No podía articular ninguna palabra.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sakura Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Sasuke Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

Era extraño estar en esta situación Itachi queriéndose llevar a la mujer que una vez ame o ¿Amo?.E irónicamente a la cual yo quería alejar para que sea Feliz y este a salvo. Pero con Itachi no pasaría ninguna de las dos cosas.

Aunque también esta situación era extraña ¿ella por que no decía nada o se liberaba? yo estaba seguro de que ella lo podía hacer o acaso prefería irse con él a quedarse conmigo.

-Sakura-Dije neutro. Ella me miro con sus ojos tristes pero no expreso ninguna palabra sabía en demasía que le había hecho mucho daño. No merecía sus palabras y lo sabía pero no entendía esta situación. ¿Que lazo existía entre ellos?.

Mire a Itachi y dije-Sueltala Itachi la pelea es entre tú y yo ella no tiene nada que ver-

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sasuke Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Itachi Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

No dije nada solo lo mire sin darle alguna señal de que le obedecería

Sakura parecía una muñeca sin vida. No se movía o hablaba. Simplemente no se quejaba por estar retenida en mis brazos. Se notaba que había sufrido mucho por Sasuke y seguramente sus lágrimas habían sido por algo que él le había hecho.

-he dicho que la sueltes-exigió Sasuke ya enojado y avanzó unos pasos hacia nosotros.

-Sakura-Susurré, ella me miro y la hice dormir con mi Sharingan luego la tome entre mis brazos y subí de un saltó a un árbol me aleje unos cuantos metros seguido de Sasuke bajamos de los arboles en un claro del bosque. Me detuve deje a Sakura en el piso y lo hice dormir con mi Sharingan. Sasuke cayo al piso y yo tome a Sakura nuevamente entre mis brazos Si quería llevarla conmigo debía ser rápido, comencé a correr realmente. Esta chica desprende un aura de dolor y tristeza se notaba que había sufrido mucho por Sasuke

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Itachi Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Naruto y Sai°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura había puesto una especie de somnífero en el té. Haciendo que Sai y Naruto se queden profundamente dormidos.

-Naruto encontré algo-Dea Sai con una hoja en su mano.

-¿Que dice?-pregunto y Sai comenzó a leer.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 _Naruto y Sai._

 _Si leen esto es por que acaban de despertar._

 _Lo siento pero debía ir por Sasuke sola._

 _Debo insistir una vez mas..._

 _Los quiere._

 _Sakura H._  
 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sai apretó la hoja entre sus manos.

-Vamos por ella-Dijo y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

Una vez que todo estaba guardado.

Sai dibujo e invoco un ave en la cual subieron y fueron hacia la posible ubicación de Sasuke.

Cuatro horas después mas exacto una tres antes del anochecer vieron una especie de bulto en el piso Sai hizo bajar al ave.

Los dos chicos miraron con sorpresa ¿el cadáver? De Sasuke.

Naruto sintió como una especie de escalofrío recorrer su espina. Llevo sus dedos al cuello de su amigo-enemigo para sentir su pulso al sentirlo libero un suspiro de alivio.

Sai recorrió el lugar con la mirada preguntándose donde estaba Sakura.

Sai amarro a Sasuke contra un árbol con cuerdas bañadas en Chacka.

-¿que haces?-

-Si despierta no lo podemos dejar ir. Debe decirnos donde esta Sakura.-

Naruto asintió con preocupación por su pelirosa amiga.

Naruto se sentó delante de Sasuke. Y noto que no poseía ningún rasguño o algún signo de pelea.

¿que había sucedido?

¿donde estaba Sakura?

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sakura e Itachi°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura se encontraba entre las cobijas de una cama. Aun no despertaba del sueño que Itachi provoco con su técnica.

 **°°°°°°°°°°°°Sueño de Sakura°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Me encontraba con Sasuke el acariciaba mi espalda desnuda con una de sus manos.

-Te amo-dije suavemente.

El me sonrió ladinamente y unió sus labios con los mios en un dulce beso algunos minutos después separamos nuestros labios.

-Yo también te amo-Dijo mirándome con dulzura y amor. Me abrazo y yo me refugie en su desnudo pecho. Había sido la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos.

Era el día de su cumpleaños numero veinte y yo quería darle algo especial. Me entregue a el como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y el se entregó a mi fue nuestra primera vez.

Me sentía muy Feliz pero no sabía lo efímera que sería aquella felicidad.

Tres meses después. Sasuke abandonó la aldea luego de decirme que debía seguir su camino de venganza Solo.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Sakura Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

Desperté pero no abri mis ojos lo que había soñado era un amargo recuerdo mis lágrimas se derramaron.

-Tranquila no llores-dijo una voz varonil. Abrí mis ojos y vi al hermano de Sasuke. Junto a mi.

Me senté en la cama y él limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-eres muy hermosa-Susurro aun viéndome y con sus manos en mis mejillas las cuales sentí calientes. Supongo que me sonroje.

-Gracias-Susurré a su cumplido se que estoy secuestrada pero no me siento así era una sensación extraña.

Itachi quitó sus manos de mi rostro.-¿Por que me trajiste contigo?-pregunte con un tono suave mientras lo miraba directamente a sus ojos negros y profundos.

-Sentí que debía alejarte de él para que no te haga daño-me dijo sutilmente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrima, él me abrazo, yo le correspondi y él comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con una de sus manos.

Dejé salir mis lágrimas me dolía mucho recordar a Sasuke y la diferencia entre nuestro pasado y presente.

Pero también extrañaba a _Daisuke._

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sakura Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Itachi Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sentir a Sakura tan triste y frágil entre mis brazos de alguna extraña forma oprimía mi corazón el cual creí muerto hace casi trece años cuando mate a mi clan.

Sakura sollozaba suavemente contra mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su sedoso y largo cabello rosa. Poco después se calmo y se separó de mi.

Aun se veía muy triste y frágil. Sasuke la había herido mucho no se de que forma pero lo había hecho, Le limpie sus lágrimas, ella me dedico una sonrisa triste.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Itachi Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

-No te preocupes No volverás a sufrir-susurro acariciando su mejilla, Sakura lo miro y sintió calidez y sinceridad en sus palabras, Itachi al ver que los ojos de la pelirosa nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas la abrazo. Ella le correspondió.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con los chicos°•°•°•°•°•°**

Naruto había ido a buscar agua y leña ya que Sasuke no despertaba y creían que pasaría la noche ahí. mientras Sai vigilaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke acababa de despertar. Sai desenvainó su Katana, la puso a pocos centímetros del cuello de Sasuke y preguntó secamente-¿Donde esta Sakura?-

Sasuke lo miro y dijo sin sentimiento alguno aunque en el fondo moría por ir a buscarla.-Ella fue secuestrada por Itachi-

-¿Secuestrada?-inquirió el rubio totalmente pasmado por la confesión de Sasuke Tal fue su asombro que todo lo que traía en su manos cayo al piso.

-¿Que sucedió exactamente?-pregunto Sai aun con el filo de su Katana cerca del cuello el Uchiha.

-hmp..-Sasuke miro con molestia a Sai y dijo secamente-ella se adentro en el bosque luego de discutir conmigo nos encontramos con Itachi y él decidió llevársela, ella no opuso resistencia así que se la llevó-

-¿Y tu no hiciste Nada?-Preguntó en rubio totalmente enojado.

-Por algo me dejó noqueado con su Sharingan-Dijo fríamente. Sai retiró su Katana y la guardó en su estuche.

-Teme ¿Por donde se fue?-

-Que parte no entiendes de que me dejo noqueado-Dijo cortante.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que no colaboraría. Dio un leve suspiro, tomo su mochila y saco un viejo pergamino con el símbolo de Konoha. Quizás con eso comenzará a colaborar.

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto Sasuke neutro.

-La verdad sobre Konoha, tu clan y tu hermano-Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto con una clara expresión de sorpresa.

 _ **°•°•°•°•°•°Continuara°•°•°•°•°•°**_

 _ **Notas:**_

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi del fic.

No en dejarme un coment. Con sus dudas, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa. Que yo no dudare en contestarlos.

Nos leemos espero que pronto.

chau :)


	2. 2-La verdad y la decisión de Itachi

Holaa

gracias a:

 ***Shiki de Uchiha (por su comentario del capi anterior.)**

 **y a:**

 ***** **gabi(por su MP. o Pm no se jeje)**

 **a:**

 ***krounbain (por agregar mi fic a sus favoritos y por seguirlo)**

 **a:**

 ***Yami no Emi (por agregar mi fic a alertas** **)**

 **a**

 ***Gatita Kon (por agregarme a sus autores/as favoritos/as)**

Pero sobre todos gracias a mis queridos/as lectores/as por leer mi Fic.

disfruten del segundo capi ...

 **2.-La verdad y La Decisión de Itachi**

Naruto se acercó con el pergamino y comenzó a relatarle las razones de la masacre del clan, la razón por la cual eligieron a Itachi y las condiciones que él impuso para realizar tal masacre. Con cada palabra que salía de Naruto. Él odio de Sasuke se apacigua en su frío corazón. Itachi había sido juzgado injustamente por él y el resto de las personas. Itachi había hecho todo por amor a Konoha. Sus razones de venganza murieron ante las palabras de Naruto. Miro al rubio con un extraño brillo en su mirada ahora su única razón para buscar a Itachi era Sakura.

-Vamos por Sakura-Dijo. Naruto asintió con una sonrisa. Miro a Sai y dijo-Podrías ir a Konoha a avisarle de lo sucedido a la Hokage

Sai asintió miro a Sasuke sin expresión alguna y corto las cuerdas con un kunai bañado en Chacka, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¿Por dónde?-

-Hmp..-"Dijo" y comenzó a caminar Naruto lo siguió de cerca y en completo silencio notaba que algo había cambiado en Sasuke. Era como si aún estuviese enamorado de Sakura. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar eso.

Un par de horas después se detuvieron ya que la noche había llegado.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sakura e Itachi°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° Sakura POV ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • °**

No estaba segura de que hora era ya que no había ventanas o algún reloj en la habitación que era iluminada únicamente por una lámpara que reposaba en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama.

Al parecer me había quedado dormida. Mire todos lados y no encontré a Itachi. No sabía lo que quería hacer conmigo.

Pero debo salir de aquí por mi hijo. Hace tres meses di a luz. Sasuke y yo pasamos el día de su partida juntos nos entregamos uno al otro nuevamente. No sabía que se iría hasta que desperté un su cama sola, me vestí a toda velocidad y salí del departamento de Sasuke, sentí su Chacka alejarse así que corrí y lo alcance en la salida de la aldea.

Me dijo fríamente que me valla, que no tenía que ver con su venganza. Que lo nuestro no debió pasar.

Aun así le suplique que se quedara.

El me beso con una amargura única es decir en señal de despedida. Se separó de mí.

 _'Lo siento no puedo. Debo seguir con mi venganza. Gracias por todo'_ -dijo y me dio un golpe en el cuello dejándome inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama. Creí que todo había sido un mal sueño pero yo sabía que no era así. Ese día llore como nunca lo había hecho.

Pero un par meses después me entere de que estaba embarazada.  
Naruto fue mi apoyo al igual que Tsunade-Sama. Sai, Hinata e Ino

Por mi hijo y por el amor que aun tenia o tengo por Sasuke lo busque a los dos meses de que había nacido Daisuke. Pero cuando lo encontré no le mencione de la existencia del bebe porque Sasuke me mostró puro odio y frialdad en su mirada. Intento matarme y Sai me salvo.

En este momento Ino se encuentra cuidando de mi hijo.

Me levante de la cama y comencé a recorrer el cuarto donde me encontraba debía salir, lleve mi mano al pomo de la puerta pero sentí pasos fuera de la habitación así que me aleje un par de pasos.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Itachi ante mí con una bandeja de alimentos.

-Sakura. Te traje algo de comer- dijo estirando sus manos con la bandeja.

La tome-arigato-Susurré y me fui a sentar en la cama.

Itachi me miro en silencio desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quién es Daisuke?-Pregunto y yo me atragante con él jugó

Tosi varias veces y dije con dificultad-¿Q..que?-

-Mencionaste ese nombre mientras dormías.-

-Es mi hijo-Respondí viéndolo con la escasa luz de la habitación.

-¿Tu hijo?-Repitió con sorpresa

-Si.-dije con la garganta seca.

-¿El padre es Sasuke?-

-Sí. Pero él no lo sabe-Dije secamente.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Sakura Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° de Itachi Punto De Vista ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • °**

Sakura se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos, la acosté en la cama y cuando termine de cubrir su cuerpo con las mantas ella murmuro.

'Daisuke'

Mire su rostro y mantenía una expresión de preocupación, luego de un momento salí de la habitación ¿Quién es Daisuke?. Pensé algo confundido mientras caminaba hacia otra de las habitaciones de esta casa abandonada.

Algunas horas después prepare comida, como luego coloque más en una bandeja y fui a su habitación, abrí la puerta-Sakura. Te traje algo de comer-dije estirando mis manos con la bandeja.

La tomó-arigato-Susurro y se fui a sentar en la cama.

Ella se dispuso a comer mientras yo no pude evitar observarla en silencio desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quién es Daisuke?-Pregunte y ella se atraganto con él jugó

Tosió varias veces y dijo con dificultad-¿Q..que?-

-Mencionaste ese nombre mientras dormías.-dije viendo cada una de sus finas expresiones.

-Es mi hijo-Respondió viéndome.

-¿Tu hijo?-Repetí con sorpresa. No me esperaba que ella tuviera un hijo.

-Si.-dijo con la garganta seca.

-¿El padre es Sasuke?-pregunte sospechando que la respuesta seria afirmativa.

-Sí. Pero él no lo sabe-Dijo secamente. Pero su mirada se había tornado triste.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación mientras ella seguía comiendo.

Termino de comer, se puso de pie y nuevamente me entrego la bandeja susurrando nuevamente un gracias.

Me fui de la habitación dejándola nuevamente sola.

En mi mente seguían revoloteando aquellas palabras.'Si. Pero él no lo sabe' y su vez una pregunta sin respuesta rondaba en mi mente ¿qué había sucedido entre ellos?

Después de dejar la bandeja en la cocina. guíe nuevamente mis pasos hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura. Debía saber que había sucedido.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin de Itachi Pov's°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sakura°•°•°•°•°•°**

Se sentó al filo de la cama y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su hijo.

Un pequeño pelinegro con ojos tan  
Verdes como los de ella

-Debo ir con él-Susurro con decisión se puse de pie y nuevamente se disponía a salir pero la puerta se abrió.

-I..Itachi-dijo al verlo entrar.

-Sakura te dejare ir-dijo sorprendiéndola por completo.

-¿Co..cómo?-

-lo que oíste. Pero solo te dejare ir si me cuentas lo que sucedió entre mi hermano y tú.-

Ella asintió un poco cohibida y se sentó en la cama, Itachi se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-cuando teníamos doce años..

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Flash Back y Narración de Sakura°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke, Naruto y yo integremos un equipo. Al principio Sasuke se comportaba esquivo con Naruto y mucho más conmigo pero con el paso de los años formamos lazos de amistad muy fuertes a la vez que mi amor por Sasuke iba creciendo y al cabo de cuatro años nos hicimos novios. Tuvimos una relación sólida llena de hermosos momentos. Pero cuando Sasuke tenía y yo teníamos Veinte años él abandono la aldea dejándome a un lado con el claro motivo de cumplir su venganza la cual yo tontamente creí haberle ayudado a olvidar con mi amor y la felicidad que creí haberle brindado. Un par de meses después de su partida me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Mis amigas y amigos más cercanos fueron mi apoyo y aun lo son. Tres meses después de que Daisuke naciera. Junto con Naruto y Sai un remplazo de Sasuke en el equipo. Fuimos en busca de Sasuke. Debía decirle que era padre y que lo necesitaba a mi lado pero cuando lo encontramos él solo expresaba odio y frialdad así que no le mencione de la existencia del bebe. Intento matarme y Sai me salvo. Hoy nuevamente intento deshacerse de mi. Pero se lo impedí. Discutimos y nuevamente Salí llorando y corriendo llegando así al lago donde me encontraste.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin del Flash Back y Narración de Sakura°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura quedó en completo silencio al terminar su relato.

Itachi tampoco dijo Nada ya que no sabía que decir.

Tenía un mar de sentimientos entre culpa y tristeza. Su cabeza era un caos total.

Sasuke había herido a Sakura de varias formas por su culpa. Pasaron varios minutos e Itachi hablo-Sakura te dejare ir pero será en la mañana. Ahora duerme.- se puso de pie fue hacia la puerta y salió cerrándola.

Sakura se metió entre las cobijas y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir y algunos minutos después lo consiguió.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°A La Mañana Siguiente°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En Konoha°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sai había llegado a la aldea entre las siete a ocho de la mañana.

Le informo de lo sucedido a la Godaime la cual mostró un semblante de preocupación pero le ordeno quedarse en la aldea ya que se veía agotado.

Sai acato las órdenes de la Godaime.

Pero también fue a ver a Daisuke a casa de Ino. Al llegar La rubia le dijo que tenía que salir urgentemente al hospital ya que a su madre le había pasado algo. Sai con nerviosismo por no conocer casi nada sobre bebes se llevó a Daisuke a su casa.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sasuke y Naruto°•°•°•°•°•°**

-Oye Teme-

-¿qué quieres dobe?-Inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Aun estás enamorado de Sakura?-Le respondió con otra pregunta.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y "Dijo"-Hmp-

-Supongo que eso es un Si-

Sasuke asintió sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía y siguió corriendo, Naruto apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo pero su sonrisa se amplió al tener un agradable pensamiento-(Al parecer el pequeño Daisuke tendrá a su padre)-

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sakura e Itachi°•°•°•°•°•°**

La pelirosa aun dormía profundamente.

Mientras que Itachi se encontraba en su habitación completamente despierta y con los cinco sentidos alerta. Suponía que Sasuke o alguien venia por la pelirosa ya que sintió unos Chackas a aproximadamente veinte kilómetros de distancia.

-Cometí un error al traerte conmigo Sakura-Susurro saliendo de su habitación...

Algunos minutos después de que salió de su habitación oyó ruidos en la habitación donde se suponía que estaba Sakura.

Poco después ella apareció ante él con su cabello atado en una coleta y un largo mechón rosa cubriendo una pequeña parte de su rostro el cual estaba mojado por agua seguramente se había duchado. Se encontraron en la puerta principal de la cabaña.

Sakura miro a Itachi con tranquilidad y una pequeña pizca de dulzura-Gracias por evitar que Sasuke-kun me lastime más-

-de nada Imôto-

Sakura se sonrojó levemente ante aquello le había dicho hermana menor.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazo en signo de despedida, Itachi le correspondió, poco después se separaron-Adiós-dijeron al unísono. Sakura recogió su mochila del piso y se alejó de él corriendo.

-(Espero que Sasuke vea la nueva oportunidad que le da la vida para ser feliz.)-Pensó Itachi viendo a la bella pelirosa alejarse.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sasuke Y Naruto°•°•°•°•°•°**

Ambos se encontraban muy cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Sakura.

Pero nunca se esperaron encontrarse con Sakura en medio del bosque sana y salva pero con la sorpresa marcada en cada una de sus finas y femeninas facciones. Por verlos frente a ella sin discutir o agredirse físicamente.

-Sakura...-Dijo Sasuke neutro aunque en el fondo moría de alegría por verla.

Sakura miro al uno y luego al otro con una extrañeza aunque también felicidad por no verlos pelear. En la aldea se daban una buenas palizas entre ambos y ella los curaba siempre. Esas palizas según ellos fortalecían su amistad-enemistad. Ese par siempre tuvieron un lazo extraño.

Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia ella y Naruto _"Disimuladamente"_ se alejó sabía que esos dos debían hablar sobre muchas cosas.

Sakura lo miro secamente-¿Vendrás con nosotros?-Pregunto Tajante..

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Continuara°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **Notas:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, si es asi o si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en dejarme un Review que yo no dudo en responderlos.

nos leemos espero que pronto

chau :)


	3. 3-3-La Decisión de Sakura y

Holaaa

Gracias a todo/as por leer mi fic pero sobre todo gracias a:

 **AndyNav**

 **AngelPhoenix12**

 **Angelique Li Cullen**

 **Ariianitha319**

 **krounbai**

 **Angelique Li Cullen**

 **Ariianitha319**

 **Yami no Emi**

 **krounbain**

 **Tarde**

 **Shiki de Uchiha**

por agregar mi fic a sus favoritos a alertas o por dejar me un rewiev.

 ** _he aquí el tercer capi de mi fic._**

 **3.-La** **Decisión de Sakura... y el adiós definitivo...**

Sakura lo miro secamente-¿Vendrás con nosotros?-Pregunto Tajante..

Sasuke asintió y Sakura se comenzó a alejar de él, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió por completo ya que la tomo de la muñeca y dijo-Lo siento.-

-¿Por?-murmuro su pregunta sin mirarlo.

-Por todo lo que te hice pasar-

-Baka. Crees que con un simple lo siento volveré a tus brazos y te daré el amor que rechazaste y pisoteaste. Las dos últimas veces que nos vimos.-dijo secamente se soltó del agarraré de Sasuke bruscamente y se reunió con Naruto.

Sasuke dudo unos minutos en ir con ellos pero recordó lo que le dijo Naruto. Cuando ya estaban cerca. **_'Si aún amas a Sakura. Debes ganarte su amor. Le has hecho mucho daño. Y no será fácil que te dé una oportunidad. Eso si es que te la da...'_ ** Suspiro levemente él sabía que así seria. Avanzo hacia ellos y comenzaron a correr de regreso a Konoha. En la tarde llegaron. Sakura no los acompaño a la torre Hokage. Y se fue sin decir palabra. No quería saber de Sasuke. No por el momento. Parado fuera de su casa encontró a Sai el cual le sonrió sinceramente y le dio a su bebe.

-Gracias por cuidarlo. ¿Quieres entrar un momento?-preguntó dulcemente.

Sai asintió. Y nuevamente tomo al bebe en brazos. Sakura abrió la puerta y entraron. Sakura la cerró y fueron a la sala. Sai cuido un momento más al bebe el cual estaba en una pequeña cuna mientras Sakura preparaba Te. Poco después lo trajo en una bandeja y lo dejo en la mesa de centro. Se sentó a su lado y Sai pregunto-¿Cómo te fue con el Uchiha?-

Sakura se tensó un poco y agacho su mirada Y dijo secamente-Sasuke es un Baka que no se merece que lo perdone. Pero ahora que está en la aldea no sé qué haré-susurro lo último. Sai le rodeo los hombros con un brazo para transmitirle tranquilidad. Sakura sonrió levemente. A veces Sai tenía unos gestos muy dulces con ella pero...

-Sai-kun ¿Dónde esta Ino?-

-¿Po..por qué debería sa…saberlo?-pregunto nervioso y mirando a otro lado.

Sakura sonrió ante aquellas acciones. Ella sabía que su amigo gustaba de la rubia y la rubia no le era indiferente.-jaja. Daisuke estaba con ella-dijo mirando al bebe.

-E..es verdad. Ella tuvo una emergencia con su madre. Así que yo me lleve al bebe-dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-Sai-kun..-susurro con dulzura. El la miro de reojo levemente sonrojado-Sé que te gusta Ino-

-¿¡Q..que!?-dijo exaltado y aun mas rojo. Sakura sonrió cariñosamente y aconsejó-Deberías decirle lo que sientes-

-Yo..yo no sé-Susurro agachando levemente la cabeza y quitando su brazo de los hombros de Sakura.

-quizás ella sienta lo mismo-lo animó.

-Pe..pero y si no es así-Murmuro.

-(lo es)-pensó y dijo-Si no te arriesgas jamas lo sabrás-Y sin querer recordó lo sucedido con Sasuke hace algunos años.

Sai la miro y noto que ella tenía alguna clase de experiencia sobre ello. La miro intrigado y preguntó directo y sin titubeos-¿Cómo sucedió lo tuyo con Sasuke?-

-(Igual de directo como siempre. Pero si lo quiero ayudar debo decirle)-pensó y dijo-Veras...

 _ **°•°•°•°•°•°Flash Back y Narración de Sakura°•°•°•°•°•°**_

 _Sasuke era muy esquivo con todos. Incluso con Naruto y conmigo aunque fuéramos equipo. Él siempre fue muy solitario y frío. Aun así yo comencé a sentir algo muy fuerte por él. Al cabo de cuatro años mi amor había crecido tanto que ya no podía ocultarlo._

 _Una noche él quería dejar la aldea lo detuve. Le dije lo que sentía por él entre lágrimas. Le dije que estaría con él, que le daría la felicidad que tanto necesitaba._

 _Él me escuchó dándome la espalda, luego me miro y sentí que moría ya que no decía absolutamente nada solo me miraba directamente a los ojos. Dio unos pasos hacia mí me tomo por los hombros y me abrazo. Yo me quede estática durante unos minutos. Poco después le correspondí. A los pocos minutos susurró cerca de mi oído-Yo también te quiero y quiero la felicidad que me ofreces-_

 _Mis lágrimas se detuvieron ante aquellas palabras. Nos hicimos novios desde aquella noche. Nadie se enteró de que él iba a irse de la aldea. Solo supieron que habíamos iniciado una relación. Nadie supo cómo ni cuándo se dio. Simplemente nos vieron juntos. Estuvimos cuatro años juntos. Yo tontamente creí que dándole felicidad él olvidaría su venganza._

 _Pero no fue así. Al cabo de unos años no lo pude detener. Él se fue. Y poco después me entere de mi embarazo._

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin del Flash Back y Narración de Sakura°•°•°•°•°•°**

Una lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Sakura. Le dolía recordar a Sasuke. Quería olvidar el dolor que le causo y quizás obtener una nueva oportunidad de amar y ser sinceramente correspondida. De pronto sintió los brazos de Sai rodearla, ella entre lágrimas le correspondió.

-Si tanto te duele recordar al imbécil del Uchiha no lo hagas. Olvídalo.-aconsejó Sai atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Al oír _'Olvídalo'_. Recordó a Itachi y la dulzura con la que la trataba. -(¿Y si me voy con él?)-pensó casi segura de que sería una buena idea.

-Pe..pero Daisuke. Él se dará cuenta de él-dijo con una voz frágil y entrecortada.

-Saku.. el bebé es pelinegro-Susurro no tan seguro del plan que le propondría. Sakura dejo de sollozar un momento.-Po..podemos hacerle creer que es Nuestro hijo por un corto tiempo-la idea de Sai no le pareció tan mala. Pero Ino. Su amiga la odiaría si se hacía pasar de pareja de Sai. Ya que si tenían un bebé deberían ser pareja. Lo mejor sería irse con Itachi lejos de Sasuke. Lejos del dolor. Lejos de los maltratos. Las mentiras. El odio. Y el rencor. Finalmente abrió los ojos. Se separó de Sai. Bebió el té rápidamente. Dijo-Sai. gracias pero No. Me..Iré de Konoha con él bebe-

-Pero ¿a dónde?-

-Con Itachi Uchiha-Dijo dejando de una pieza a Sai.

-¿¡Q..que!? ¿Con Itachi Uchiha?-

-Sí..el poco tiempo que pase con él. Él me cuidó y trato muy diferente a Sasuke y como oíste me iré. No quiero estar cerca de Sasuke para darle la oportunidad de lastimarme o a Daisuke. Sasuke realmente me odia y si me lastimó una vez y dos podría ser peor después. No pu..puedo quedarme cerca de él-

Sai termino su Té,dejo la taza aun lado y dijo-está bien Saku. Te apoyo. Vamos antes de que el Uchiha venga.

-¿Vamos?-

-Sí. Te acompañare. Y una vez te vea junto a él regresare a Konoha.-Dijo .Sakura le sonrió beso su mejilla y corrió escaleras arriba a guardar su ropa y unas cosas para Daisuke en un pergamino, lo guardo en su mochila. Escribió unas rápidas cartas. Una para Tsunade, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e Ino. Bajo las escalera con ellas y se las dio Sai para que se encargue de entregarlas. Sai las guardó en su mochila. Sakura tomo a Daisuke en brazos y dijo-Vamos.-

Sai asintió se puso de pie y salieron de la casa, Sakura cerró la puerta, le dio las llaves a Sai el cual las guardo. Sakura non las necesitaría más.

Salieron de Konoha sin problemas ya que los guardias estaban dormidos.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En La Torre Hokage°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke permanecía con una fría expresión en su rastro mientras estaba parado frente a la Hokage junto a Naruto.

-Sasuke Uchiha pasaras en el calabozo un año. Luego estarás a prueba con misiones de genin durante seis meses más-Leyó la Hokage la sentencia que fue dictaminada por los ancianos del consejo.

-Tsk-chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

La Hokage lo miro con el ceño fruncido y dijo-Realmente tienes una sentencia muy indulgente y se debe a los engaños que sufriste de parte de Konoha y los altos mandos.-

-...-

-Llévenselo-Dijo secamente Tsunade al par de Ambus.

-Hai-Dijeron al unísono y se lo llevaron.

Naruto no dijo nada. Él sabía que Sasuke se merecía eso y mucho más.

 ********Algunas Horas Después********

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En otro lugar°•°•°•°•°•°**

Un pelinegro de coleta vestido completamente de negro. Paseaba de un lado a otro inquieto. Él no quería dejar a Sakura pero tuvo que hacerlo. Ella tenía un hijo con su hermano. No con él. Pero sentía que nuevamente la había mandado a sufrir.

-(Sasuke no la merece)- Pensó y se detuvo al sentir que unos Chackas se acercaban.

Salio de la cabaña y miro a...

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sakura y Sai°•°•°•°•°•°**

Ambos se detuvieron cuando sintieron el Chacka de Itachi.

-Sai-kun gracias por todo...-Dijo y le sonrió. Sai la abrazo sin incomodar a Daiuke-Adiós Saku. Cuídate y cuídalo-

-Adiós tú también y ve por Ino-Sai asintió levemente sonrojado.-se separó de ella y se alejó corriendo.

Justo en ese momento salió...

-Itachi-kun-dijo dando unos pasos hacia él.

-Sa..Sakura-Susurro al momento que sus pasos lo guiaban a ella.

Finalmente quedaron uno frente al otro.

-I..Itachi-kun ¿Pu..puedo quedarme contigo?-preguntó con temor de que no la acepte.

-Sí..-dijo Itachi al momento que guiaba su mano a la mejilla de Sakura y se la acariciaba. Las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un suave tono rosa que Itachi comenzó a adorar desde ese momento.

Sakura miro al bebe e Itachi también lo hizo. Quedó un poco pasmado al ver el parecido del bebe y de su hermano.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-pregunto neutro.

-No. Y nunca lo sabrá-Dijo secamente, Itachi llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del bebe mientras sonreía ladinamente.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres quedarte conmigo?-preguntó sutilmente.

-Sí..-Dijo con un tono decidido..

-¿completamente segura?-pregunto nuevamente. Estaba feliz de que ella se encuentre ahí con él pero quería que ella estuviera segura de su decisión ya que aunque suene egoísta no la dejaría ir. Llevo su mano a la mejilla de Sakura.

-Si-Aseguro al momento que acurrucaba a su hijo en sus brazos. Itachi le sonrió le paso un brazo por los hombros y dijo-Bien vamos.-Sakura asintió y comenzaron a caminar la casa. Donde pasarían la noche la cual ya estaba cerca.

Entraron y caminaron en silencio hasta la sala. Donde Itachi acomodo una palos en la chimenea y los encendió.

Se sentó en sillón junto a Sakura. La cual se veía algo nerviosa. Itachi le sonrió para que se tranquilizara. Él también se sentía nervioso por la presencia de Sakura. Se acercó un poco a ella y le posó su mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila Saku. Desde hoy estaremos juntos y nada te sucederá a ti y a tu.. _Nuestro hijo_ \- corrigió dulcemente-un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Sakura mientras sonreía. No entendía como un hombre tan dulce podía ser considerado un criminal.- (Engaños y mentiras Konoha)-pensó aun mirándolo y sonriéndole dulcemente. Itachi retiró su mano del hombro de Sakura y preguntó levemente sonrojado-¿Pue..puedo tomarlo en brazos?-

Sakura asintió y se lo paso. Sakura lo acomodo en los brazos del pelinegro mientras sentía un cálido sentimiento recorrer su pecho e Itachi sentía lo mismo. El cual sonrió sinceramente ya que desde hace mucho que no sentía algo tan cálido en su pecho. Realmente la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad después de tanto dolor e injusticia. Lo merecía a sus veintisiete años había visto la sangre de muchas personas en sus propias manos y no esperaba ser feliz pero en ese momento lo era. Genuinamente feliz.

Él bebe se encontraba cómodo y feliz entre los brazos de Itachi el cual sería su padre desde ese momento.

Algunas horas fueron. Comer unos peces y otras cosas a la cocina. Luego fueron a descansar. Sakura en la habitación donde había estado "Secuestrada" junto con su bebe e Itachi en la habitación continúa.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En Konoha °•°•°•°•°•°**

Era un día cálido y muy hermoso. Naruto acababa de disfrutar de unos cuantos platos de ramen salio de local y a una cuadras bostezo con aburrimiento y siguió caminando hacia su solitaria y fría casa.

De pronto choco con alguien. Miro hacia abajo-Lo..lo siento Hinata-chan-

-yo e..es mi culpa iba distraída-Dijo muy sonrojada. Naruto sonrió ante la ternura provocada por el sonrojo de la pelinegra.

-Yo..yo me voy. Te..tengo una misión-Dijo Hinata aun sonrojada y se comenzó a alejar.

-Hinata-chan-La pelinegra lo miro.

-suerte-dijo y le sonrió

-A..arigato-Dijo y nuevamente se comenzó a alejar. Naruto miro por donde se fue Hinata y un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios sentía algo por ella pero ¿qué?. Estuvo mirando el lugar por donde se fue Hinata durante unos minutos y luego siguió su camino.

En eso vio a Sai cruzar corriendo por la calle que guiaba a la torre Hokage. No le tomó importancia y siguió su camino.

 ********En el Despacho de Tsunade********

-¿¡Que Sakura que!?-Grita exaltada mientras su puño golpeaba el escritorio, el cual se partió en dos. Sai agradeció mentalmente no ser ese pobre e inofensivo escritorio. Pero entendió que esa reacción se debió al impacto de la noticia y de su preocupación.

-Sí. Tsunade-Sama. Sakura se fue con Itachi Uchiha y no volverá-repitió sin titubeos. Tsunade se sentó en su silla. Y respiro profundamente.

-Supuse que no soportaría otro rechazó de parte de Sasuke.-suspiro-De alguna forma es lo mejor-

Sai asintió y dijo-Sí. Por cierto Sakura dejo esto-le dio la-Tsunade la tomó.

-Gracias. Puedes retirarte-dijo suavemente. Sai asintió y salió cerrando la puerta.

Tsunade saco el papel del sobre y leyó..

 _Hola.. Tsunade-Sama.._

 _Si está leyendo esto es porque ya sabe que me he ido de Konoha. Gracias por todo. En especial por ser como mi madre._

 _Quizás la decisión que tome fue apresurada. Pero yo sé que es la correcta._

 _Itachi quien sabe quizás pueda enamorarme de él. La verdad es un buen chico que el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos me trató muy diferente a Sasuke._

 _Lo hice por el bien de Mi hijo y el mío. Por favor. Que Sasuke no se entere de Daisuke._

 _Adiós Tsunade-Sama...'_

Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Tsunade y cayeron a aquel papel.

-Se feliz Sakura...-Susurro.

 ********Con Sai********

El pelinegro llegó a la casa de Hinata. Dejo la carta supo por su hermana que había salido en una misión.

-¿Puedes dársela a Hinata?-preguntó seriamente

Ella asintió levemente mientras la tomaba

-Gracias. Adiós-

-Adiós-dijo, Sai se dio media vuelta y se fue. Hanabi al ver la seriedad del chico supo que era algo realmente importante. Miro la carta y decía.

 _Sakura.H_.-(la amiga de Hinata)-pensó, guardo el sobre el bolsillo de su saco. Y entró a su casa.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sai°•°•°•°•°•°**

Al llegar al departamento toco la puerta y esta se abrió.

-Hola Sai ¿qué sucede?-pregunto al ver la cara seria de su amigo.

-Sakura dejo la aldea-fue directo al grano. Él era así y nada ni nadie lo cambiarían.

Naruto lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos al igual que su boca.-¿que..?-

-lo que oíste y te dejó esto-Dijo dándole la carta. Él la tomó y antes de que diga algo Sai se fue.

Naruto entro, cerró la puerta se recargo sobre ella, abrió el sobre y saco el papel leyó.

 _'Hola Naruto..._

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque me he ido de Konoha con Daisuke._

 _No volveré. Y no te molestes en buscarme. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí._

 _Por cierto no le digas a Sasuke sobre Daisuke._

 _No quiero que lo sepa. Sé que es su hijo pero no quiero estar lejos de él. Para olvidar lo que ha hecho y si él me busca no estaré tranquila. Por cierto me iré con Itachi sé que él me hará feliz y yo le daré felicidad lo presiento._

 _Por cierto Hinata-Chan Te ama ver por ella y No desperdicies su amor.._

 _Adiós.. .'_

-Se feliz Sakura..-Susurro sentado el piso.-Quizas tengas razón y deba acercarme a Hinata...

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sai°•°•°•°•°•°**

El pelinegro se enteró que el Uchiha estaba en el calabozo así que le dio la carta a uno de sus compañeros Ambu para que se la entregue al Uchiha. El cual asintió, Sai se fue. El Ambu leyó el nombre el remitente. 'Sakura H'. Y fue a la celda de Sasuke a entregársela.

-Uchiha Ten una carta-Dijo Sasuke se acercó a los barrotes y la tomo estirando sus manos esposadas. El Ambu se fue y el volvió a su catre.

Con la escasa luz leyó que decía 'Sakura H' sonrió al ver se nombre, la abrió y saco el papel.

 _'Hola Sasuke._

 _Por fin te dejare en paz. No me volverás a ver Ni cerca Ni lejos de ti._

 _La razón me iré a un lugar donde jamás me encontraras (Claro si te interesara buscarme cosa que yo sé que no es así). Sabes aquella noche  
Cuando te detuve y lo nuestro comenzó me sentí muy feliz creía que lo nuestro duraría eternamente sabes. Sasuke... yo si te quise y mucho pero todo fue fugaz y efímero. Nuestro amor fue así. Si es que alguna vez me amaste. Lo que también dudo. Ya que uno No lastima a quien ama._

 _Aun así te doy las gracias por los pocos pero bellos momentos que vivimos._

 _Con esto de digo que has perdido la oportunidad que te di.._

 _Adiós para siempre.'_

Sasuke sintió algo cálido recorrer sus mejillas, arrugo la carta y libero un leve pero amargo llanto. El cual fue fugaz pero libero parte su pesada carga y dolor.

-la he perdido-murmuro poniéndose de pie.

-D.. Donde quiera que estés se feliz..-susurro al momento de quemar la carta en el fuego de la antorcha. Y la pisaba en el suelo. Arrastro sus pies con las pesadas cadenas las cuales sintió más pesadas por la agonía y los lamentos de su corazón. Se recostó nuevamente en el catre y se dispuso a cumplir su condena.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sai°•°•°•°•°•°**

El pelinegro llego a la casa de Ino  
El sabía que con ella no podría ser tan directo. Suspiro levemente y toco la puerta de la casa. Casa donde Ino vivía sola. Ya que al igual que Sakura ella había perdido a sus padres en el ataque de Pain.

Sai volvió a tocar la puerta y esta se abrió.

-Hola Sai-kun-pregunto dulcemente.

-I..Ino ayer..Sa..Sakura abandono la a..aldea-dijo titubeante. No quería ver la tristeza de Ino pero él sabía que era inevitable. Unas lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la rubia y lo abrazo. Sai le correspondió sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Después de todo sentir el dolor y tristeza de la rubia era como sentir el suyo. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Ino. Poco después la rubia se calmó. Sai le dio la carta. Y beso su mejilla.

-Adiós-susurro levemente sonrojado.

-Adiós-Susurro ella y él se fue.

Ino entro en su casa cerró la puerta y fue a la sala donde abrió el sobre saco el papel y lo leyó.

 _'Hola Ino-chan.._

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque me he ido de Konoha._

 _Gracias por haber sido mi amiga durante todos estos años. Y mi apoyo con Daisuke._

 _Ino-chan gracias por haber sido una_ _  
buena amiga._

 _Me he ido con lejos con mi bebe. Es por su bien y por el mío. Sasuke lo sabe por una carta pero lo que no sabe es de Daisuke. No se lo digas por favor._

 _Por cierto Se feliz con Sai. Presiento que el siente lo mismo que tú._

 _Sin más que decirte mi gran amiga._

 _Adiós'_

Ino derramó sus lágrimas sobre aquella hoja.-Adiós.. Saku.. y si puedes se feliz como yo lo seré si Sai me acepta

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Tres Días Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

 ********Con Naruto********

El rubio por pura coincidencia se había enterado de que Hinata regresaba en la tarde de ese caluroso día. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía ansioso.

Aun se sentía confundido sobre sus sentimientos sobre todo después de la confesión que le hizo Hinata al intentar salvarlo de Pain hace un año y medio.

De alguna forma aquella confesión, aquel _'Te Amo'_ que salió de los labios de Hinata. lleno su solitario corazón de alegría. Su corazón permaneció solo porque sus sentimientos hacia Sakura habían sido ocultos después de que la relación de ella y su amigo-enemigo había iniciado. Ni el mismo supo como pero esos dos se enamoraron y permanecieron juntos durante cuatro años. Cuando Sasuke abandono la aldea sus sentimientos salieron a flote al verla vulnerable quería intentar acercarse a ella sentimentalmente pero todo cambio algunos meses después. Sakura había quedado embarazada de Sasuke. Ahí sus sentimientos amorosos hacia la pelirosa murieron definitivamente y nacieron unos que debieron nacer hace mucho, unos sentimientos cálidos y fraternos. Casi o igual que la hermandad. Y eso lo ánimo querer traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Pero ahora Sakura se fue..

En la tarde Naruto por pura coincidencia caminaba por el camino que guiaba a la casa de la bella pelinegra.

Y se encontró con ella.

-Hola Hinata-chan.-

-Hola Na..Naruto-kun-

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-

-Bi..bien. Te..Tengo que irme A..adiós Naruto-kun-dijo y dio un par de pasos. Él la tomó suavemente de la muñeca.-E..espera Hinata-chan te acompañare.-Hinata asintió levemente sonrojada, ella esperaba que Naruto suelte su muñeca pero no lo hizo, es más deslizó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Y con pasos torpes comenzaron a avanzar hacia la casa de Hinata en un silencio sepulcral pero de alguna u otra manera agradable algunos minutos después llegó a la casa de Hinata y separaron sus manos, ambos sintieron un indescifrable vacío en sus corazones.

Naruto se sonrojo ante la belleza de la pelinegra a la vez que recordaba las palabras de la carta de Sakura-( _Hinata-Chan Te ama ver por ella y No desperdicies su amor.._ )-y lentamente se comenzó a inclinar. Hinata cerró sus ojos esperando el tan ansiado beso. Un beso con el cual había soñado desde hace mucho tiempo, Naruto finalmente unió sus labios con los de Hinata en un dulce beso que ella correspondió al instante con algo de torpeza. Ese no era el primer beso de Naruto. Su primer y único beso fue con Sasuke. Beso por el cual se había ganado el odio de todas las chicas de su salón.

Naruto alejo esos pensamientos y rodeo la cintura de Hinata con sus brazos, ella los coloco en el pecho de Naruto, poco después separaron sus labios

-Te Amo-escapó de los labios de Naruto y al ver las rojas mejillas de Hinata y aquel brillo en sus ojos no se arrepintió ni una milésima de segundo.

-Yo..yo También Te Amo-dijo y aunque parecería imposible su sonrojo aumento parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Naruto acaricio la mejilla de Hinata y preguntó nervioso-¿Se..serias mi novia?-

-Sí. Sí. Claro que Si-Dijo completamente feliz. Naruto beso los labios de Hinata amorosamente y ella le correspondió pocos minutos después separaron sus labios. Y sus cuerpos, se despidieron y Hinata entró completamente feliz como si flotara en el aire.

Realmente nunca creyó poder llegar a sentir aquella felicidad y menos por el amor de Naruto, realmente hace poco lo sintió imposible de realizarse ya que Naruto no expresó nada después de su confesión. Suponía que lo había tomado por sorpresa o que no le correspondía pero aquellos amargos pensamientos desparecieron por completo, ahora sería muy feliz con el rubio. Pero no sabía lo efímera que sería su felicidad. Después de saludar a su padre y darle vagos detalles de su exitosa misión en equipo fue a su habitación. Pero al llegar vio a..

-Hola Imôto-dijo dulcemente

-Hola Hermana. Sai te dejo una carta de Sakura. Ten-Dijo neutra estirando su mano hacia su hermana.

-Gracias-Dijo al tomarla.

-De Nada-Dijo y se fue.

Hinata abrió el sobre y leyó...

 _'Hola Hinata-Chan._

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya no estoy en la aldea. Me he ido con mi hijo muy lejos de aquí._

 _Sasuke regreso y yo no quiero saber nada de él. Así que es lo mejor. No quiero que él sepa de Daisuke así que buscare mi felicidad en otro lado._

 _Gracias por ser una gran amiga y apoyarme con Daisuke._

 _Se feliz con Naruto. Sé que te quiere pero el bobo no se da cuenta._

 _Adiós'_

Unas lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro.-Espero que la encuentres.-Susurro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su saco.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes Después°•°•°•°•°•°  
° •°•°•°•°•°Con Sai°•°•°•°•°•°**

El pelinegro iba en dirección a la casa de Ino con una bello dibujo de ella entre sus manos. Sakura le había dado el valor suficiente para declararle su amor a Ino.

Al llegar lo oculto ya que la vio saliendo de su casa.

-Hola Sai-kun-dijo dulcemente.

-Ho..hola Ino..-dijo levemente sonrojado. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y dijo-Te..te traje algo-

Ino se sonrojo y preguntó muy nerviosa-¿qu..que es?-

Sai le sonrió sinceramente y estiro sus manos hacia ella con el dibujo. Ino lo tomó y una bella sonrisa adorno sus finos labios-Oh. Es precioso Sai-kun. Arigato.-

-De...de nada. Ino-

-Dime...-dijo mirándolo con un brillo especial es sus ojos.

-Yo Te qui ... ero.-

-Oh. Sai-kun yo también te quiero.-dijo aun mas sonrojada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Claro que si-Dijo y dio un paso hacia él. Se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los de él. Sai le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y le correspondió. Pocos minutos después separaron sus labios.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Dos Meses Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sakura e Itachi°•°•°•°•°•°**

Pocos días después de reencontrarse fueron a una casa que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha desde hace muchos años. La comida la conseguia en un pueblo que estaba a dos horas de camino. También arreglaron un cuarto para Daisuke con las cosas que Sakura trajo en el pergamino de su maleta.

En ese momento Daisuke se encontraba en una cuna simple donde reposaba mientras ellos estaban en el primer piso.

Sakura después de dejar al bebe se fue a sentar frente a Itachi en el sillón.

Su corazón latía desbocado al igual que el de Itachi. Ambos estaban en silencio y de pronto Itachi se comenzó a acercar a ella. Sakura cerró los ojos por reflejo y de pronto sintió los labios de Itachi sobre los de ella en un dulce y cálido besoSakura le correspondió al beso mientras él la atraía hacia él por la cintura. Sakura le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Poco después separaron sus labios. Itachi le colocó una mano en el cuello y nuevamente la atrajo a sus labios dando inició a un cálido y tierno beso que ninguno de los dos quería dar por terminado pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, Itachi deslizó su mano a la mejilla de Sakura y dijo con sinceridad-Saku. Te quiero-

-I..Itachi-kun yo también te quiero-dijo levemente sonrojada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-S..si-Dijo con brillo especial en su mirada. Itachi sonrió y la volvió a besar. Sellando así el inició de una relación al separar sus labios Itachi comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Sakura mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa alegre y cariñosa. Itachi realmente se vía feliz y ella lo era…

 _ ********CONTINUARA********_

 **Notas:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, si es así o si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en dejarme un Review que yo no dudo en responderlos.

nos leemos espero que pronto

chau :)


	4. 4- Fin: la Decisión correcta

Holaa gracias a todos/as por leer mi fic:

 **Pero en especial gracias a:**

 **Área**

 **Angelique Li Cullen**

 **Ariianitha319**

 **Yami no Emi**

 **krounbain**

 **Shiki de Uchiha**

 **AngelPhoenix12**

 **Tarde**

 **AndyNav**

 **Ariianitha319**

 **Por sus rewievs, por seguir mi fic y agregarlos a sus favoritos:**

 **4.-Fin: La decisión correcta…**

Finalmente tenía una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Y aquella oportunidad se daría con el hombre que la liberó del dolor y de la tristeza. Y a su vez ella sentía que también lo hacía feliz, Itachi se lo demostraba con sus cálidas sonrisas o leves caricias.

Se acercaron nuevamente y unieron sus labios en un tierno y suave beso que ninguno de los dos quería dar por terminado pero el llanto de Daisuke los hizo separar. Sakura se levantó e Itachi tomó su mano. Le sonrió con sinceridad y se acercaron a la cuna. Sakura lo iba a tomar en brazos pero Itachi lo hizo y lo acuno entre sus brazos. Poco después el llanto del bebe ceso. Sakura sonrió al ver como él bebe nuevamente se quedaba dormido. Itachi acostó al bebe en su cama. Y miro a Sakura la cual le sonrió.

-Eres una mujer maravillosa-dijo levemente sonrojado. Las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un fuerte tono rojizo. Poso sus manos y su cabeza el pecho de Itachi. Él le rodeo la cintura con los brazos sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo. Ella dijo con dulzura.-Y tú eres un hombre simplemente perfecto. Al cual yo en poco tiempo llegue a querer y del cual no me quiero separar nunca-Itachi sintió que la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura se filtraba hasta su corazón haciendo que este lata desbocado.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura se encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol. Su espalda estaba contra este mientras su hijo estaba sentado frente a ella jugando con un oso de peluche que le regalo Itachi hace pocos días. Sakura acaricio suavemente los cabellos negros azulados de su bebe y sonrió levemente. Él bebe la miro con sus ojos verdes vivaces e hizo una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Itachi la contemplaba desde lejos había llegado hace poco con las cosas que fue a buscar al pueblo cercano. y al mirar a Sakura con él bebe no pudo evitar quedar enganchado con aquella hermosa escena. Y sin darse cuenta en sus labios se esbozó una sonrisa y sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rojizo. Realmente se sentía.. Enamorado de ella. De Sakura...

-Hola cariño-Dijo Sakura dulcemente al ver a Itachi.

-Hola Saku. E..en un momento regreso iré a dejar estas fundas adentro-Sakura asintió e Itachi entro. Poco después salió y se sentó junto a Sakura.

Una suave brisa soplo e Itachi logro oler la delicada y exquisita fragancia de su novia. Un olor dulce como el de las flores del cerezo.

Sakura miro que Itachi la miraba, le sonrió, se acercó a sus labios y lo beso, Itachi le correspondió mientras le colocaba una mano en él cuello para atraerla más hacia sus labios, algunos minutos después separaron sus labios por la falta de oxígeno.

Cada día era y sería simplemente perfecto si se encontraban juntos.

Los días siguieron pasando, semanas y finalmente meses.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Cinco Meses Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Daisuke cumplió su primer año de vida. Lo celebraron sencillamente pero con el elemento esencial. El amor..

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Dos Meses Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En Konoha °•°•°•°•°•°**

Una pelinegra iba en dirección al departamento de su novio.

Una bella sonrisa adornaba sus labios al igual que un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naruto la había citado ahí. Le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle.

 ***Toc. Toc*-** Toco la puerta con su mamo empuñada. Se oyó unos pasos y poco después la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Na..Naruto-kun-Dijo un poco más sonrojada.

-Hola mi amor-Dijo el rubio, se inclinó y besó castamente los labios de Hinata. Se separó de ella se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar...

El departamento era iluminado únicamente por velas y en el piso habían un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas. Naruto cerró la puerta y estiro su mano hacia Hinata. La cual la tomo y avanzaron al comedor. Se sentaron en las sillas que estaban junto a la mesa. Disfrutaron de una cena a la luz de las velas..

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Naruto se levantó. Fue hacia ella y se arrodilló con una caja pequeña forrada de una tela roja.

-Hina-chan Te..Te amo. Sé que hemos estado juntos poco tiempo. Pero para Mi es más que suficiente No me imaginó una vida sin Ti. Hina-Chan. Realmente Gracias por los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos._Dijo muy nervioso. Suspiro levemente-¿Te..Te casarias con..conmigo?-

De los perlados ojos de Hinata se desbordaron unas cuantas lágrimas...

-Sí..si porque siempre Te amado. Y siempre lo haré-Naruto le puso el anillo. Se levantó e hizo levantar a Hinata. Se abrazaron besaron demostrándose así su amor. Pasaron algunas horas juntos. Luego Naruto acompaño a Hinata a su casa. Y hablaron con Hiashi. El cual no fue fácil de convencer. Pero finalmente cedió. Después de todo el rubio era elección y felicidad de su Hija..

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke finalmente salió de su encierro. Su mirada lucia aun mas opaca y fría. Realmente solitaria y sin rastro de algún viejo o nuevo sentimiento. Simplemente era una mirada vacía.

Naruto lo espero fuera y lo recibió con una sonrisa. Él fue el único que lo visitó semana tras semana. Un par de veces fue con Hinata la cual solo lo miraba secamente y asentía en señal de saludo.

-bienvenido a la libertad Teme-dijo Naruto mientras le daba un leve manotazo en la espalda.

-Hmp..-"Dijo" y Naruto lo acompañó a la torre Hokage. La cual lo miro seriamente y le dijo que en un par de días lo llamaría para que comience con el periodo de prueba de seis meses...

Fuera de la torre.

Naruto le dio una especie de invitación. Sasuke la abrió y notó que era una invitación de Boda...

-Felicidades Dobe..-Dijo secamente mientras guardaba la invitación en su bolsillo.

-Gracias..-Dijo neutro. Le sonrió-Nos vemos luego-

-Nos vemos-Dijo y cada uno fue por su lado. Sasuke notó que varios de los aldeanos y shinobis lo miraban secamente. Ya no había odio rencor o miedo. Supuso que Tsunade desvelo la verdad de que Naruto le dijo hace un año.

Sasuke caminaba cabizbajo hasta que se dio cuenta donde estaba miro la casa de Sakura y sintió un nudo en su garganta. Ella se fue.. hace un año. Un año largo en el que él paso encerrado. Suspiro y sintió un extraño sentimiento que oprimía su pecho.

-(Realmente fui un Baka..)-penso mientras seguía avanzando a su departamento. Llegó y entro con la llave que había dejado bajo la maceta. Cerró la puerta. Y decidió limpiar todo. El departamento estaba completamente sucio.

 ********Dos Días Después********

Fue ante la Hokage la cual le dio esas misiones fáciles dentro o cerca de la aldea. Que haría hasta recuperar la confianza de Konoha.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Naruto y Hinata se casaron en un bella ceremonia. Todo fue simplemente perfecto..

Hinata lanzó el ramo y cayó en manos de su amiga Ino. La cual sonrojada corrió a abrazar a su novio Sai. El cual la recibió con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas..

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sakura e Itachi °•°•°•°•°•°**

A Sakura le llegó una carta de Konoha. Con una ave. Era obvio que de Tsunade ya que era la única que sabía su ubicación exacta.

 **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

 _Hola Saku._

 _Espero que seas feliz. Naruto acaba de Casarse con Hinata. Además quería decirte que finalmente dieron frutos las charlas que tuve con los kages y los altos mandos. Han sacado a Itachi del libro Bingo lo que significa que sus crímenes han sido perdonados y finalmente podrán ir a cualquier lugar sin correr peligro de ser atacados._

 _Te quiere Tsunade..._

 **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír eso era lo que esperaba hace mucho. Itachi era bueno. Solo había sido juzgado injustamente.

Escribió una respuesta y después de darle unas migas de pan al águila mensajera la mando a volar.

Sakura fue a ver a Itachi para darle las buenas noticias. Entro a la casa y subió al segundo piso. Entro a la habitación de Itachi y lo vio sentado en el filo de la cama con Daisuke dormido entre sus brazos. Itachi sonreía sinceramente mientras miraba al bebe, pero despego su mirada del bebe y la vio con la misma sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Sakura se acercó a ellos y beso la mejilla de ambos.-Itachi-kun.. tengo algo que decirte..-Dijo moviendo su mano con la carta.

-está bien iré a dejar al bebe y regreso.-Sakura asintió e Itachi lo fue a dejar a la habitación que Sakura compartía con él bebe. Poco después regreso y se sentó junto a Sakura.-Bien dime..

-Como sabes he mantenido contacto con Tsunade-Sama..-Itachi asintió y Sakura Dijo-me ha mandado esta carta.-Dijo levantado el papel-Itachi la miro y Sakura le leyó la carta. Sakura dejo la carta a un lado y abrazo a Itachi. El cual no salía de su asombro realmente se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, poco después le correspondió al abrazo. Algunos minutos después como si estuvieran sincronizados o como si supieran lo que el otro piensa o quiere unieron sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso el cual con el paso de los segundos se fue volviendo más intenso y demandante. Algunos minutos después Itachi recostó a  
Sakura en la cama y siguió devorando los labios de la pelirosa y ella hacia lo mismo con los suyos mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Itachi subió su mano y tomo uno de los pechos de Sakura. Ella gimió levemente entre el Beso..

Poco después separaron sus labios e Itachi fue trazando un camino desde los labios de Sakura seguido de su cuello y el inició de sus pechos mientras con una de sus manos los apretaba suavemente.

-A..ah I..Itachi-Gimió un poco fuerte, Itachi bajo su mano y mientras acariciaba las piernas de la pelirosa, la beso nuevamente. Poco a poco se iban dejando llevar por los fuertes sentimientos que albergaban sus corazones. Itachi lentamente fue subiendo el vestido de Sakura y se lo quitó. Sakura llevo sus manos al inició de la camiseta de Itachi y se la quitó.

-simplemente perfecta y hermosa-Dijo Itachi mientras besaba el cuello de Sakura. Ella le acariciaba con movimientos suaves y lentos mientras liberaba gemidos que enloquecían a Itachi y lo incitaban a continuar poco después Sakura subió sobre él, se inclinó y comenzó a besar, lamer y acariciar el pecho de Itachi.

-Aah..Sa..Sakura-gimió ronco al sentir los labios de Sakura en su cuello, Sakura beso sus labios suavemente mientras Itachi le rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura. Al separar sus labios Sakura no pudo controlar sus labios y libero con sinceridad-Te Amo..-

-Yo También Te Amo..-Dijo al momento de posicionarla debajo de él y guiar sus manos a la espalda de Sakura y desabrochar los broches del sostén. Se lo quitó y lanzo a algún lugar de la habitación.

Se apodero de los pechos de Sakura con una de sus manos y sus labios. Con cada minuto transcurrido, con cada beso y caricia se entregaban al amor, a la pasión. Varios minutos después sintieron que se acerba el fin. Se quitaron sus últimas prendas. E Itachi entro en Sakura de una sola estocada. Ambos no pudieron evitar gemir. Sakura enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Itachi mientras le se abrazaba a él. Itachi comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con movimientos al principio suaves y lentos pero con el paso de los minutos la intensidad aumento. Inundando la habitación de fuertes gemidos de ambos. Gemidos cargados de pasión y puro placer. Algunos minutos después sintieron que se acercaba el fin. Itachi aumento aun más las embestidas. Y finalmente ambos llegaron al climax al unísono. Al nombrarse mutuamente.

Poco después Itachi salió de Sakura y se recostó a su lado. Ambos con los ojos cerrados con un objetivo en común el cual era recuperar el aliento. Algunos minutos después Itachi se sentó en la cama tomo una cobija y los cubrió a ambos. Sakura se acurrucó en su pecho. Itachi la abrazo. Unieron sus labios en un corto beso.

-Te amo-Dijeron al unisono antes de ceder al cansancio y finalmente dormir.

 **-En la Tarde-**

Se ducharon juntos entre apasionados besos y demandantes caricias fueron uno nuevamente. Al cabo de unas horas salieron. Se cambiaron de ropa. Itachi fue hacer algo de comer y Sakura fue a revisar a Daisuke. Lo encontró dormido. Sonrió dulcemente y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde encontró a Itachi preparando la cena.

-¿Te ayudo Ita-kun?-pregunto dulcemente.

-Sí..-dijo al momento de besar sus labios dulcemente.

Desde aquel día su relación se fortaleció aún más. Y comenzaron a dormir en la misma habitación.

Al día siguiente ambos junto con Daisuke se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol de cerezos frente a un hermoso lago. Daisuke jugaba con los pétalos de las rosadas flores.

Aun lado de la pareja. De pronto Itachi tomó la mano de Sakura al momento que sostenía una caja pequeña cubierta de una tela roja abierta que dejaba ver una anillo de oro con una piedra roja en forma de corazón, la miró fijamente dijo con sinceridad-Saku. Tú y Daisuke, me han dado una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz y olvidar mi solitario pasado. Saku gracias por Todo.-Acaricio su mano y dijo-Te Amo..-La miro un poco más sonrojado. Trago saliva con dificultad debido a los nervios que sentía y preguntó-¿Te..Te casarías co..Conmigo?-

Por las mejillas de Sakura rodaron unas lágrimas.-Si..-dijo Itachi le puso el anillo y Sakura lo abrazo, una vez que sintió los brazos de Itachi rodearla dijo-Itachi-kun mi felicidad se debe a ti y Daisuke. Gracias por hacerme feliz y liberarme del dolor de mi amargo pasado. Itachi-kun. Te Amo y siempre lo haré..- Algunos minutos después se separaron y vieron que Daisuke se acercaba gateando hacia ellos. Itachi tomo a Daisuke en brazos, el bebe se acurrucó en el pecho de Itachi e Itachi dijo-Vamos a casa..-Sakura asintió, tomo la mano que Itachi le ofrecía y fueron de regreso.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Dos Meses Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Itachi estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con Daisuke a su lado. De pronto Sakura salió de la cocina y se veía muy pálida.

-Saku. ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Itachi preocupado.

-So..solo estoy un poco mareada..-dijo, se puso aun mas pálida y se desmayó. Itachi la atrapó antes de que su cuerpo golpee el suelo. Itachi la tomo en brazos y la recostó en otro de los sillones. Comenzó a acariciar una de las pálidas mejillas de Sakura. Poco después Sakura despertó.

-Saku..ra-Dijo aun con su mano en la mejilla de la pelirosa. Ella lo miro e inmediatamente notó la expresión de preocupación de Itachi. Guio su mano a la mejilla de él.

-Itachi-kun. No te preocupes estoy bien-Dijo serena..

-Pero. ¿Por qué te desmayaste?-pregunto mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Sakura..

-Creo que mm..no estoy segura.-Dijo e Itachi la ayudo a sentarse en el sillón. Sakura lleno su mano Chacka verde y lo paso a unos milímetros de su cuerpo. Se detuvo en su vientre y una sonrisa adorno sus labios. Abrazo a Itachi y dijo muy emocionada-Estoy E..embarazada-

-E..embarazada-Repitió sin poder creer lo que decía.

-S..si.-Dijo aun abrazándolo, Itachi le correspondió al abrazo y dijo-Gracias Saku. Te amo..-

-Yo También Te amo.-dijo aun abrazándolo.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Los dos fueron a un pueblo cercano y se casaron en una bella ceremonia muy íntima. Donde unos amigos de Itachi de Akatsuki los acompañaron. Konan cuido de Daisuke mientras Sakura e Itachi estaban en el altar. Pocos días después cambiaron el apellido de Daisuke de Haruno a Uchiha...

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En Konoha °•°•°•°•°•°**

Hinata había ido al hospital porque los últimos días se había sentido un poco mal. Al entrar a su casa vio  
a Naruto en uno de los sillones. Él se levantó fue hacia ella beso sus labios castamente y preguntó-¿Que sucedió Hina-Chan?-

Ella lo miro levemente sonrojada.-E..estoy e..embarazada-

Naruto se puso pálido y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Na..Naruto-Kun ..-

El la abrazo y dijo muy emocionado-Se..seremos padres. Gracias Hinata-chan. Gracias por esta feliz noticia-

Ella sonrió contra el pecho de su esposo. Realmente se sentía muy feliz...

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Dos Meses Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke finalmente termino su periodo de prueba. Y decidió unirse a Ambu. Realizó unas pruebas e ingreso.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes Después °•°•°•°•°•°**

Kakashi fue nombrado Hokage. Pero el sólo aceptó el puesto hasta que Naruto esté listo para asumir en puesto en unos cuatro o quizás cinco años. Ya que así disfrutaría de su pequeña familia.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con el ItaSaku°•°•°•°•°•°**

Itachi se encontraba arrodillado Frente a Sakura acariciando su pancita de seis meses. Sakura mantenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Itachi.

-Ma..ma, pa...pa-Dijo el pequeño que estaba aún lado de Sakura.

Ambos lo miraron la pelirosa con unas pequeñas gotas saladas recorriendo sus mejillas. Eran las primeras palabras de Daisuke.

Itachi tomó a Daisuke en brazos y lo acerco a Sakura. Se sentía muy feliz Por saber que el pequeño lo consideraba su padre. Sakura llevo una de las manos a la mejilla de Itachi y le seco unas lágrimas. Itachi se sorprendió ya que no se había dado cuenta de que sus lágrimas se derramaron. Esa felicidad que sentía era única y jamas la había sentido. Sakura le sonrió cariñosamente y beso su mejilla.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Una mes Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Cuando Sakura tenía siete meses de embarazo fueron a una aldea cercana donde se quedarían hasta que Sakura dé a luz. Sakura e Itachi fueron al hospital para hacerle unos controles a Sakura.

-Señor y Señora Uchiha. Tendrán mellizos..-Dijo la doctora Natsumi. Y les sonrió a la joven pareja.

Sakura e Itachi se miraron y se sonrieron. Al parecer su familia sería de cinco miembros..

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

Daisuke cumplió su segundo año de vida. Mientras el embarazo de Sakura seguía adelante ya faltaban aproximadamente dos meses para que Sakura diera a luz.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sai e Ino °•°•°•°•°•°**

Los dos se habían casado hace tres meses. Y se encontraban en el parque de Konoha. Sai empujaba el columpio donde se encontraba Ino. Finalmente a sus veintitrés años era feliz y podía expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad y a la persona que más ama.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sakura e Itachi°•°•°•°•°•°**

En ese momento la pelirosa se encontraba sentada en una en cojín en el piso jugando con su bebe.

De pronto sintió algo.

-Cariño..-

-¿Que sucede preciosa?-

-Quiero dangos por favor... Si...-pidió con una cara tierna.

Itachi beso su mejilla y dijo-Esta bien..-Sakura le sonrío e Itachi se fue..

Sakura acaricio su pancita. En un mes daría a luz. Algunos minutos después llegó Itachi con los dangos. Sakura lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un dulce beso en los labios. Luego compartió los dangos con su esposo y Daisuke.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En Konoha°•°•°•°•°•°**

Naruto y Hinata regresaban del hospital. Hinata tenía un embarazo de siete meses. Iba por las calles de Konoha tomada de la mano de su adorado rubio. Y su otra mano en su vientre. En dos meses daría a luz a un niño. Hinata quería que se parezca a su esposo.

 ********Con Sasuke********

Sasuke acaba de regresar de una misión y caminaba hacia su casa. Siempre que pasaba por casa de Sakura sentía que su pecho se oprimía. Realmente le había hecho mucho daño a la pelirosa, pero no podía evitar pensar en los buenos momentos que le regalo ella, dio un suspiró lastimero y siguió con su camino a su casa. En el camino vio a sus antiguos compañeros de la academia con sus familias. Shikamaru Temari y su hijo de dos meses de vida, Sai e Ino recién casados, Naruto y Hinata. La pelinegra embarazada. Realmente se arrepentía por lo que hizo. En ese momento sería feliz con la pelirosa, seguramente casados y con uno o dos hijos. Suspiro nuevamente, Sentía una enorme carga sobre sus hombros y una más grande apretando su pecho. Perdió a Sakura, la única mujer con la que había podido ser feliz unos años. De pronto sintió que un cuerpo delgado choco contra el suyo, miro al piso y vio una chica, uno o dos años menor que él quizás tenía veintiún o veintidós años. Tenía el cabello largo, rubio y unos ojos verdes vivaces muy parecidos a los de Sakura.

-Hmp. Lo siento-Murmuro la ayudó a la chica a levantar y siguió su camino.

La chica lo observó alejarse. Ya que aquel hombre de aproximadamente veintitrés años con traje de Ambu se notaba que cargaba un gran pesar sobre sus hombros como si hubiera perdido a algo o alguien muy importante, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminado hacia su casa. Después de todo tenía que descansar bien para las pruebas de ingreso a Ambu que serían al siguiente día.

 ********Un Mes Después ********

 ********Con Sakura e Itachi********

Sakura e Itachi se encontraban en en el hospital. Sakura estaba en la sala de partos dando a luz.

Itachi se encontraba fuera de la sala paseándose de un lado a otro con Daisuke sentado en su brazo y arrimando a su pecho.

-Pa..pa.-Dijo Daisuke llevando una de sus manos a la cara de Itachi. Itachi se detuvo y se sentó acomodando a Daisuke sobre sus piernas aun así Itachi lucia inquieto y nervioso.

 ********Dos horas después********

Salió una enfermera con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Señor Itachi Uchiha..-El nombrado se puso de pie y fue hacia la mujer.

-Felicidades es padre de unos hermosos mellizos-

-Gracias..-Dijo Itachi acomodando a Daisuke en sus brazos.

-Mi..mi esposa ¿Como esta?-

-La señora Uchiha se encuentra muy bien. Acabamos de pasarla a una habitación. Vamos..-Dijo dando unos pasos hacia un pasillo. Itachi la siguió y poco después se detuvieron frente a una habitación que decía :'Sakura Uchiha'. La enfermera abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Itachi. La cerro y se fue.

Itachi al entrar vio a Sakura en la cama con dos bultos entre sus brazos cubiertos por una manta rosa y una azul.

-Mi amor ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Bien cariño..-Dijo dulcemente, Itachi se paró junto a ella y Sakura destapo a los bebes. Dejando ver a si unas cabellera negra la del niño y rosa la de la niña.-Itachi sonrió mientras sentaba en la cama a Daisuke y él se acercaba a ver a sus hermanos.

Los bebes abrieron sus ojos. El niño tenía ojos negros y la niña verdes.

-Los pequeños Hitashi y Sakumi..-Dijo Itachi los nombres que él junto a Sakura habían pensado.

 ********Dos Días Después********

Sakura salió del hospital. Cargando a los bebes entre sus brazos y Sakura a Daisuke. Algunos minutos después llegaron a la casa donde se quedarían un par de meses.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Un Mes Después°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **°•°•°•°•°•°En Konoha°•°•°•°•°•°**

Naruto corría con Hinata entre sus brazos hacia el hospital. Eso le trajo recuerdos cuando Sai corrían cargando a Sakura. Ellos habían estado en la casa de la pelirosa y de pronto a ella le dieron unas fuertes contracciones. Sai llevo en brazos a Sakura hacia el hospital. Donde la atendieron.

Naruto llegó al hospital y se llevaron a Hinata.

Naruto se quedó fuera de la sala de partos. Y poco después llegaron sus amigos y los familiares de Hinata.

 **-Dos Horas Después-**

 **-Con Hinata-**

La pelinegra se encontraba en una habitación con Un bebe rubio de con ojos azules entre sus brazos.

Se sentía muy feliz ya que él bebe se parecía a su amado esposo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró el rubio junto con sus demás amigos y familiares a felicitarla y conocer al pequeño Bolt.

 **-Un Mes Después-  
-Con Ino-**

-Sai-kun..-Grito al entrar en la casa que compartía con su esposo. Sai apareció ante él e Ino se lanzó a sus brazos. Con el cual cayó al piso

-Sai-kun e..estoy Embarazada-Sai sonrió sinceramente y dijo-Felicidades...-

 **°°°°°°Un Mes Después°°°°°°**

 ***-*-*-*-*-*Con Sakura E Itachi *-*-*-*-*-***

Ellos se encontraban en la casa Uchiha donde se Habían vivido hermosos momentos juntos. Sakura e Itachi habían adecuado una de las habitaciones para sus tres hijos.

Itachi rodeo la cintura de Sakura con un brazo y la atrajo suavemente hacia el. Se miraron fijamente y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

-(La mejor decisión que eh tomado en mi vida)-pensaba Sakura mientras le correspondía al beso.

 **-En Konoha-**

Sasuke fue enviado a una misión con la nueva Ambu que resultó ser la chica con la que choco hace unos meses. La chica se llama Kohana Yamanaka al perecer es la prima de Ino y también tenía un especial interés en él.

 ******** ****** De Konoha Punto De Vista**

Cuando conocí a Sasuke pude sentir su dolor y sufrimiento. En una conversación casual con mi prima Ino le pregunte sobre él.

Ella me dijo que le había hecho mucho daño a una amiga suya. Que la dejo abandonada embarazada. Bebe al cual perdió, la chica se fue de la aldea hace unos años. También me dijo que Sasuke había estado encerrado en un calabozo durante un año por estar en el libro bingo. Aunque todas esas cosas que me dijo son terribles. Yo no puedo alejarme de él. Siento como si debería  
ayudarlo a liberarse del dolor. Sé que el sufre mucho. Quizás él si amo a esa chica y se dio cuenta muy tarde cuando ya no la podría recuperar. Realmente quiero estar a su lado y ayudarlo. Quiero darle una oportunidad para ser feliz..

 ******** Fin de Konoha de ****** Punto De Vista**

Kohana iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que piso una rama frágil y estuvo a punto de caer, pero un brazo la sostuvo de la cintura.

-gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo ella, Sasuke asintió y la soltó. Y siguieron avanzando.

 ********Cuatro Meses Después********

 ********En Konoha********

Ino tenía siete meses de embarazo y paseaba por la aldea tomada de la mano de su esposo. Regresaban del hospital. Al parecer tendrían un niño.

En la otra esquina vio a Konoha con el Uchiha. Ella le sonreía y el mantenía una expresión indiferente.

-(Con que va enserio con eso de ayudarlo a olvidar su dolor y sufrimiento)-Pensó Ino al ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke. Miro a Sai y el también veía esa escena fijamente. Sai la miro y cambiaron de dirección. Desde que Sakura dejo Konoha ellos no se habían acercado a él. Los únicos que lo aceptaba y eso por su gran amistad y pasado similar era Naruto y el Hokage. Kakashi por ser su sensei.

 ********Con Sakura e Itachi********

Daisuke hace un mes había cumplido tres años y en ese momento corría con pasos torpes hacia su padre. El cual lo tomó en brazos y sonrió.

-papa..-Dijo el pequeño con una alegre sonrisa en sus labios. Itachi recordó hace poco más de un año cuando Daisuke dio sus primeros pasos.

-(Te perdiste de mucho. Tonto hermano menor)-pensó. Daisuke bostezo y dijo.-Papa dormir..-

Itachi asintió beso la mejilla del pequeño y se adentró en la casa. Subió al segundo piso y dejo al niño sobre una cama pequeña y lo cubrió con las cobijas beso la frente del pequeño y dijo-Descansa..- apago la luz y salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde estaba Sakura. Dándole el biberón a Sakumi.

-Cariño dale el biberón a Hitashi por favor-pidió dulcemente.

Itachi asintió y tomo al otro bebe que estaba en una silla especial para bebes. Tomó el biberón y se lo dio mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos.

-(Pero gracias a tus errores yo tuve la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz. Después de todo Arigato Otouto)-Pensaba mientras veía como Hitashi bebía del biberón. Sakura le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda a Sakumi para sacarle los gases y poco después Sakumi se quedó dormida.

-Ire a acostarla y regreso-dijo y salió.

Hitashi termino su biberón, Itachi hizo lo mismo que Sakura y poco después él bebe se quedó dormido. Itachi fue a las escaleras, las subió y entro al cuarto de los bebes y vio la delgada espalda de su esposa la cual estaba frente a las cunas aun acomodando a Sakumi.

-Saku...-Susurro ella lo miro y sonrió. Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa, dio unos pasos hacia ella y le dio al bebe. Sakura lo acomodo en la otra cuna.

Y salieron de la habitación Sakura le rodeo el cuello a Itachi con sus brazos y lo beso dulcemente, Itachi le correspondió de igual forma mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, poco después separaron sus labios.

-Te Amo..-Dijo Sakura sinceramente.

-Yo También Te Amo..-Dijo dulcemente y la volvió a besar..

 **°°°°°°En Konoha°°°°°°  
°°°°°°Tres Meses Después°°°°°°**

El pequeño Inojin ya tenía un mes de vida. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la de su padre y su cabello rubio eran un par de tonos más oscuro que el de su madre.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sakura e Itachi°•°•°•°•°•°**

Los mellizos cumplieron su primer año de vida. Aunque Daisuke lo disfrutó un poco más que ellos ya que comió un par de pedazos de pastel. Al parecer saco ese gusto por los dulces de su pelirosa madre.

 ********Con Kohana y Sasuke********

El pelinegro poco a poco iba recuperando su felicidad junto a la adorable rubia. La cual ponía todo de Si por sacarle una sonrisa sin molestarlo.

 ********Un Año y Dos Meses Después*******

Hinata se se encontraba muy feliz por la noticia que le daría a su esposo.

Estaba nuevamente embarazada.

Al llegar a casa se lo dijo y el rubio muy feliz la tomó en brazos y la giro suavemente en el aire.

Sasuke y Konoha hace un mes habían iniciado una relación.

Los esfuerzos de Konoha finalmente habían dado frutos. Harían Feliz al Uchiha y ella lo sería ya que en ese tiempo llegó a amarlo.

Mientras que él llegó a quererla hasta amarla pero no tanto como a Sakura después de todo al primer amor siempre se lo amara más. Pero eso si se propuso que esta vez haría las cosas bien.

 ********Años Después*****

Habían pasado cuatro años más.

En ese tiempo Hinata dio a luz a una niña pelinegra a la cual le pusieron Himawari.

Naruto fue nombrado Hokage.

Y Sasuke se casó con Kohana y hace un par de meses Kohana dio a luz a un niño Pelinegro de ojos negros con una piel muy blanca como la de su madre.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Con Sakura e Itachi°•°•°•°•°•°**

Eran las diez de la noche.

Daisuke de ocho años se encontraba dormido al igual que sus hermanos Sakumi y Hitashi de seis años.

Sakura e Itachi se encontraban en la sala. Sentados en uno de los sillones.

-¿Eres Feliz?-pregunto Itachi..

-claro que lo soy. Tú y nuestros hijos son lo mejor que me pasado en la vida.-Dijo completamente segura, beso sus labios dulcemente Itachi le correspondió de igual forma. Poco después separaron sus labios. Itachi acuno el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y dijo-Saku. Gracias por toda la felicidad que me has brindado. Sabes después de todo lo que hice creí que no merecía ser feliz., Sakura lo abrazo, Sakura al sentir los brazos de Itachi rodearla dijo.-Itachi-kun irme de Konoha para estar contigo fue la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida ya que todos estos años que hemos estado juntos no has hecho nada más que darme felicidad y yo he hecho todo por hacerte feliz. Eres lo más bello que he tenido y tendré. Por eso y mucho más yo Te Amo-

-Saku..Yo también Te amo-dijo al momento de atraerla más hacia su cuerpo..-Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad De vida, por esta oportunidad de amor. Pero sobre todo de felicidad.-se separaron un poco y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

Ellos formaron algo fuerte y sólido que duraría hasta el fin de sus días...

 **°•°•°•°•°•°Fin°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **Notas:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el FINAL del fic.**

 **muy pronto subiré otros fics**

 **y la continuación del fic: Liòs amorosos enredos dolorosos.**

 **nos leemos**

 **chau ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Una mañana tibia de primavera Sakura caminaba tranquilamente frente a un algo mientras Itachi estaba recargado en un árbol y sus tres hijos jugaban cerca de ellos.

Sakura amaba estar con sus hijos y con Itachi..

Sin embargo ese día como tantos otros la invadía la nostalgia ya que extrañaba a sus amigos y a su maestra.

En realidad quería saber de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y apenas sabia de Ino y de su maestra por cartas que casi ya no llegaban, libero un suspiro y siguió caminando.

Itachi la miraba fijamente ya que nuevamente logro vislumbrar tristeza y nostalgia en los ojos verdes de su esposa, no entendía que le sucedía sin embargo lo averiguaría pronto y si era posible le daría solución.

Sakura lo miro y le brindo una sonrisa. Pero era una seca y vacía completamente falsa muy diferente a las que le brindaba antes. Sakura camino hacia él con su vestido gris ondeando alrededor de su bella figura.

-(Simplemente hermosa)-fue lo que vino a la mente de Itachi mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y le apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-Los extraño..-confeso y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Itachi sólo la abrazo. Al saber que se refería a los de Konoha y al no saber qué hacer sólo le brindaría su apoyo mudo con aquel abrazo.

Odiaba verla llorar...Sólo le gustaba que llore de felicidad, cosa que estaba totalmente alejada de lo que sucedía en ese preciso momento.

las lágrimas de la pelirosa mojaban su pecho mientras él la acogía entre sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello, le beso la coronilla y siguió en esa posición.

Los hijos de ambos se acercaron y al ver a su pelirosa madre llorar sin razón aparente se unieron al abrazo.

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas mientras sentía el calor que le brindaban las cuatro personas más amadas para ella.

 _ **Unas minutos después...**_

Las lágrimas de Sakura cedieron y los pequeños se fueron a seguir jugando.

-Sakura. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no llores nunca más-le pregunto sin liberarla de sus brazos, ella negó con la cabeza mientras sus puños se cerraban alrededor de la camisa de Itachi, Sakura levanto su rostro y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Se me pasara..-le dijo y nuevamente le sonrió como cuando paseaba cerca del lago.

-Si lo haces así no lo hagas..-le dijo neutro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.

-Sonreír de esa forma, no me gusta ver que tratas de ocultar lo que sientes tras esa sonrisa falsa pero sobre todo seca-le respondió y las mejillas de Sakura nuevamente fueron bañadas de lágrimas, lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Itachi.

-No me arrepiento de estar contigo de los bellos momentos que pasamos del amor que te he brindado y que tú me has retribuido con creces. Soy feliz contigo y con nuestros hijos pero...-libero un pequeño sollozo-Es difícil estar lejos de mis amigos que son aquellos con los crecí y ahora no los puedo ver.-Itachi la mantenía contra su pecho mientras sentía su dolor.

-(¿Qué puedo hacer?)-se preguntó mientras le acariciaba la larga cabellera rosa la amaba tanto que lograba sentía lo que ella era un sentimiento fuerte que oprimía su corazón sin reparo alguno.

Sakura sollozo hasta que se quedó dormida contra su pecho, la tomo con suavidad entre sus brazos y llamo a sus hijos para regresar a casa.

Al llegar Daisuke el cual cada vez se parecía más a Sasuke abrió la puerta y luego de cerrarla corrió escaleras arriba con sus hermanos.

Itachi coloco a Sakura en la cama que compartían, le quito las sandalias y luego de cubrirla con las cobijas miro el rostro húmedo de su esposa.

- _ **Itachi**_ -

La única solución que se me ocurre es regresar a Konoha aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Después de todo podríamos hacerlo pero que pasaría si Sasuke viera a Daisuke.

Son demasiado parecidos.

De hecho me recuerda a Sasuke cuando era niño, la única diferencia es su color de ojos, pero si no regresamos ella seguirá sufriendo libere un suspiro ante mi impotencia, abrí el cajón del Buró y saque la vieja carta de la maestra de Sakura y la leí.

 _'''Hola Saku._

 _Espero que seas feliz. Naruto acaba de Casarse con Hinata. Además quería decirte que finalmente dieron frutos las charlas que tuve con los Kages y los altos mandos. Han sacado a Itachi del libro Bingo lo que significa que sus crímenes han sido perdonados y finalmente podrán ir a cualquier lugar sin correr peligro de ser atacados._

 _Te quiere Tsunade...'''_

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

Arriesgarme a que Sasuke vea a su Hijo o seguir viendo a Sakura triste cosa que no quería.

Hablare con ella luego.

Deje la carta en el cajón le bese la frente a Sakura y salí de la habitación.

Itachi se posó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos.

Se veían felices jugando..

Daisuke aunque no sea su hijo sanguíneo había llegado a considerarlo como tal y lo quería como a sus otros dos hijos.

 _¿Qué reacción tendría_  
 _Sasuke Si lo viera?_

Después de todo si lo hiciera se daría cuenta de inmediato ya que era demasiado evidente.

Su cabello negro azulado en puntas lo delataría.

-Papá ¿Qué le sucedió a mamá?-Le pregunto Daisuke viéndolo con sus ojos verdes jade, aquellos que eran completamente iguales a los de Sakura.

Itachi llevo su mano a la cabeza del pequeño.

-No es nada no te preocupes.-Daisuke le sonrió de lado-Esta bien.-dijo no muy convencido y fue nuevamente con sus hermanos.

 _Es la copia de Sasuke de niño.._

Fue el pensamiento que se le vino a la mente, salió de su habitación al hacerlo vio como Sakura salía de la habitación que compartían.

Se veia igual que antes.

Triste...

Su felicidad estaba incompleta y ambos lo sabían.

Itachi se acercó a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos.

-Sakura. he estado pensando sobre lo que te sucede y yo quiero tu felicidad la cual en este momento está incompleta.-Sakura se aferró a su pecho sin decir ni una sola palabra.-Así que..¿Quieres volver a Konoha..juntos?-Sakura se separó de él y lo miro con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, le tomo la mano y entraron a la habitación.

-No podemos..Daisuke..-susurro el nombre de su hijo.

-Sé que corremos el riesgo de que Sasuke lo vea pero... Quiero que sonrías nuevamente con sinceridad.-la atrajo hacia su pecho.-Han pasado poco más de ocho años desde que no ves cara a cara a tus amigos.-le dijo acariciándole el cabello.-No quiero que sufras... sé que ahora lo haces más ya que no has sabido de ellos por cartas desde hace meses.-

-Pero no quiero que él lo vea. Es demasiado parecido se daría cuenta de inmediato-

-No nos quedaremos en Konoha, nos quedaremos cerca de ella hay un lugar donde podríamos quedarnos y será lo suficiente cerca para que puedas ver a tus amigos y a tu maestra-le dijo sin liberarla de sus brazos.

-¿Y los niños?-pregunto casi convencida.

-Apenas tengo contacto con los integrantes de Akatsuki así que no podemos dejarlos con ellos. Debemos llevarlos. Yo me quedare con ellos y tu iras a Konoha..-

-Está bien..-le dijo y una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios, Itachi se inclinó y la beso, Sakura le correspondió al tranquilo beso que duro pocos minutos pero los suficientes para transmitirse su amor.

 _ **Continuara**_


	6. Chapter 6

En ese momento se encontraban en una casa cercana a Konoha.

-Mami no tardes-dijo Sakumi abrazando las piernas de su madre.

-No lo hare mi niña-dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña pelirosa.

Sakura les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus hijos y los pequeños le regalaron una sonrisa, la de Daisuke de lado.

Esa sonrisa tan típica de Sasuke.

-Nos vemos más tarde..-los niños asistieron y entraron corriendo a la casa.

-Sakura ten cuidado-dijo tranquilo pero ella sabía que él se preocupaba por ella.

-No te preocupes...-unieron sus labios en un corto beso.

-Cariño-

-Dime..-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Te amo-el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente.-Yo también te amo.-compartieron un último beso y Sakura emprendió su camino hacia Konoha.

Aproximadamente media hora después.

Pudo ver las enormes puertas de Konoha, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió por completo.

Se sentía feliz

Pero también nerviosa ya que no sabía que pasaría si se reencuentra con _**él**_.

Libero el aire que sus pulmones contenían y siguió avanzando.

Después de todo tenía el paso libre, entro ante la atónita mirada de los guardias los cuales tenían la orden desde hace poco más de seis años de dejarla pasar si ella así lo deseaba.

-Sakura-San-dijo uno de ellos y Sakura lo miro de soslayo y siguió avanzando subió a uno de los tejados y comenzó a correr hacia la torre Hokage y al estar frente iba a abrir la puerta pero la misma se abrio ante ella.

-Sa..Sakura..-dijo Hinata con sus ojos bien abiertos, Sakura la abrazo y la pelinegra enseguida le correspondió.

-Sakura..-la nombro alguien desde adentro y las dos mujeres se separaron.

-Naruto..-dijo con varias lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y de pronto el rubio la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Hermana..-murmuró sin dejar de abrazarla a los pocos minutos se separaron y Sakura pudo ver a una pequeña pelinegra y un rubio parada junto a ellos.

-Ellos son nuestros hijos Bolt e Himawari..-le dijo Hinata.

Los tres adultos se pusieron a conversar animadamente y los pequeños se fueron a casa.

Pero en el camino se encontraron con varios niños de su generación a los cuales Himawari les contaba sobre la señora de cabello rosa. Algunos la oía incrédulos.

Pero cierto rubio casi tan pálido como el papel aquel corto relato le recordó a la foto que su madre tenía. Aquella donde se encontraba ella y otra mujer con el cabello rosa.

Decidió hablarle sobre ella a su cuando regrese a casa.

- _ **Mientras Tanto-**_ -

Cerca de la entrada de la aldea.

Un pequeño pelinegro de ocho años con ojos verde jade miraba impresionado la aldea desde lejos.

En sus pocos años de vida nunca había visto una aldea tan grande, había visto varios pueblos pero ninguno se comparaba con esa imponente aldea.

la curiosidad lo llamaba a cada paso que daba.

Se escapó de su padre y siguió a su madre sigiloso y a una distancia considerable.

Quería saber el motivo de las lágrimas de la misma y sabía que esa aldea tenía algo que ver..

Siguio caminando y por su baja estatura y un descuido de los guardias paso desapercibido.

Se adentró en la aldea ganándose la mirada de varios de los aldeanos.

Cosa que él no entendía.

' _Se parece a Sasuke-san'_

murmuro una mujer

' _Debe ser su hijo'_

murmuro otra.

-( ¿Quién es ese Sasuke?)-se preguntó el niño.-(¿Un héroe?¿Alguien reconocido en la aldea?)-varias preguntas rondaban la cabeza del pequeño pelinegro mientras seguía caminando.

De pronto una niña menor que él se colgó de su brazo y dijo-Miren los ojos de la señora eran iguales a los de él-Varios niños miraron al pelinegro y se sorprendieron por el parecido con uno de los mejores amigos de Hokage el cual estaba casado y tenía un hijo de tres meses.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto una niña regordeta unos años menor que él.

-Hmp..-"dijo" se soltó del agarre de la niña pelinegra y siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás.

-Hasta su forma de ser es igual a la de Sasuke-San.-dijo un rubio.

-Inojin tiene razón.-dijo ChôChô.

-¿Sera algun familiar de él?-se preguntó el mini Shikamaru.

-Parece ser su hijo..-le ChôChô devorando unas papas de su funda.

Luego de aquella corta platica cada uno siguió su camino con la duda latente.

Daisuke siguió su camino seguro que la mujer a la que menciono era su madre.

Iba distraído y choco con alguien, la levantar su mirada se encontró con unos ojos negros y profundos muy parecidos a los de su padre _Itachi_..

Sin embargo no era Itachi.

Pero...había algo que le decía que conocía a ese hombre.

- _ **Sasuk**_ **e** -

Iba caminando hacia mi casa y de pronto sentí como si algo chocara contra mi pierna derecha mire hacia el lugar y me encontré con un niño de aproximadamente ocho años.

Muy parecido a mí. Sólo que con los ojos de color verde jade.

Me recordaron a los de Sakura..

¿Cómo es posible?

El niño se levantó y se me quedo mirando.

Era extraño pero lo sentía extrañamente familiar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte por reflejo.

-Daisuke-me respondió limpiando su ropa.

Aquel nombre era el que habíamos pensado con Sakura para ponerle a nuestro hijo cuando creímos que ella estaba embarazada.

¿Acaso este niño. Es mi hijo?

-Tus apellidos-dije con sequedad.

El sonrió de lado como si estuviera orgulloso.

-Uchiha Haruno-

Eso me cayó como balde de agua helada, el único Uchiha a parte de mi era...mi hermano.

Al parecer Sakura si se fue con _**él**_.

Pero este niño no se parece a Itachi...este niño se parece a Mi.

-¿Tu madre donde esta?-le pregunté neutro, debía hacer que él me lleve donde ella..debia saber que ocurría aquí.

-No lo sé y ella no sabe que estoy aquí..-respondió automáticamente sonrió de lado nuevamente y dijo-Le daré una sorpresa-

Créeme pequeño yo también lo haré.

⭐⭐⭐⭐ _ **Continuara**_ ⭐⭐⭐⭐


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

-¿Quieres ir a verla?-

-No sé dónde está ya se lo dije-

-Debe estar en la torre Hokage ¿vamos?-

-Sí..-dijo el pequeño pelinegro y sonrió de lado.

Seguido de eso se encaminaron hacia la torre Hokage ante la atenta mirada de más de media aldea.

Eran demasiado parecidos..

Llegaron a la torre y poco después se encontraban frente al despacho de Naruto,Sasuke toco la puerta y se oyó un 'pase' de parte del rubio.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y todos los presentes lo miraron con sorpresa pero especialmente Sakura.

La mirada de los dos se cruzó y se quedaron mirando por varios minutos hasta que.

-Mamá-se oyó la voz del pequeño Daisuke el cual salió de atrás de Sasuke.

Sakura por poco y le da un infarto.

Estaban uno junto al otro..

Padre e Hijo..

Naruto y Hinata no sabían que hacer al igual que ella.

-Da..Daisuke ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Dónde esta _tú padre_?-recalco las dos últimas palabras.

-Quise darte una sorpresa y papá esta en casa con mis hermanos..-respondió con simpleza y camino hacia ella con tranquilidad.

-Sakura..-la nombro Sasuke llamando la atención de la pelirosa.

-Debemos hablar..-dijo neutro.

-No hay de qué hablar-dijo con sequedad.

-Si lo hay-contradijo y miro de soslayo a Daisuke el cual lo miraba con intriga.

Sakura asintió levemente temerosa.

-Hijo quédate aquí iré a hablar con él.-miro a Naruto y Hinata-Cuídenlo-los dos asistieron y Naruto coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Daisuke.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y salieron de ahí.

-¿Quién es ese señor?-pregunto Daisuke a Naruto.

-Es...el hermano de tu padre.-contesto.

-por eso me parezco a él-murmuró no muy convencido.

- _ **Con Sakura y Sasuke**_ -

Ellos se encontraban sobre los rostros Hokage.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre _nuestro hijo_?-recalco las dos últimas palabras.

-Lo intente y las dos veces que lo hice me intentaste matar. Acaso no recuerdas como me salvo la primera Sai y la segunda me salve yo..-dijo con sequedad, clavó sus ojos en los negros y profundos de él pero él la veía sin ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro.

-Te aleje de mi por tu bien..-

-No sabes cuánto llore y sufrí por ti. Estaba completamente enamorada de ti cuando decidiste dejarme-le dijo con rabia contenida.

-Tenía que hacerlo..-dijo con sequedad.

tenías, si hubieses esperado te hubieras enterado de la verdad y todo lo que Itachi hizo por salvar tu vida..-le dijo y sus manos formaron puños,Sasuke fruncio levemente el ceño y su mirada filosa se intensificó-¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Acaso querías que vuelva a tus brazos. Si me dabas una disculpa o algo por el estilo..-le dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-No.-dijo tajante, su mirada se fijó en el horizonte-Sabes yo sabía que no te merecía y más con todo el daño que te hice, la noche que me fui me costó dejarte aun así supe que era lo mejor.-la miro-Sabes cuándo le pregunte a Daisuke sus apellidos menciono el tuyo y el Uchiha.-Sakura se tensó un poco.

-Sé que estas con él.-dijo refiriéndose a Itachi.-Daisuke no merece un padre como yo, supongo que Itachi es un buen padre..-dijo neutro.-¿O me equivoco?-

-Claro que no.-aseguro.

-Sabes..cuando te fuiste me costó asimilar que no te vería.-dejo de mirarla-Y me di cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba de ti, sin embargo ya sabía que era tarde y desee tu felicidad cosa que al parecer has conseguido con mi hermano.-una sonrisa de lado surco sus labios.-Espero que siga siendo así. No le digas a Itachi de nuestro inesperado reencuentro ni mucho menos de que se dé Daisuke.-la miro nuevamente-Sean felices después de todo eso es lo que desee para ti.-

-Sasuke..-murmuró el nombre del pelinegro sin creer que él y precisamente él le estuviera diciendo tales palabras.

-Tampoco quiero que mi esposa se entere de que te vi o de que tengo un hijo.-dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.-Los dos sabemos que a ellos nos les gustaría eso.-Sakura asintió aun sin poder creer que él fuera quien estuviera hablándole de esa forma tan tranquila el silencio se instauró entre ellos mientras veían como la mañana caía lentamente dando paso a la tarde sobre Konoha.

-Sakura..-la nombro el rompiendo el silencio.

-Dime..-murmuró ella, él le coloco la mano en el hombro-Cuida de mi hermano y de nuestro hijo..-

-Lo haré.-aseguro,Sasuke sonrio de lado-No tenemos de que más hablar ve por él.-quito su mano del hombro de la pelirosa y bajo por el rostro de Naruto.

Inesperada reacción inesperadas palabras..

Una leve sonrisa surco los labios de Sakura bajo por el rostro de su maestra a la cual aún no veía y deseaba verla.

Fue a la casa de la misma, tocó un par de veces y la puerta se abrió.

La rubia mostró una cara de completar sorpresa y alegría, abrazo a Sakura..

-Hi..Hija-murmuró, algunas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la pelirosa mientras le correspondía al abrazo se sentía realmente feliz por estar entre los brazos de su maestra poco después entraron y fueron a la sala.

-Sakura ¿Qué sucedió?¿Paso algo con Itachi?¿Con Daisuke?-Sakura negó y una sonrisa adorno sus labios.

-La extrañe mucho..-dijo secando un par de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.-Itachi me ha dado mucho, lo amo y formamos una hermosa familia con Daisuke y nuestros mellizos.-

-Me alegro por ti..-le dijo con sinceridad.

 _ **Un Hora antes..**_

 _ **En otro lugar.**_

-¿Dónde está su hermano?-les pregunto Itachi a sus hijos.

-No lo sabemos-dijo Sakumi jugando con uno de sus mechones rosa.

-El nunca entro a la casa-le dijo Hitashi moviendo sus pies.

Itachi se puso pálido, Sakumi se acercó a él y le coloco una mano en la rodilla.-¿Qué pasa papá?-le pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

Itachi nego levemente y acaricio la cabeza de la pelirosa.

-(Acaso Daisuke fue tras Sakura)-pensó y extrañamente aquello lo dio por hecho.

-Iremos a un lugar-dijo Itachi y se puso de pie, los niños asintieron, siguieron a Itachi hasta la puerta salieron, Itachi cerro al puerta.

No estaba seguro de que lo que haría estaría bien pero...

debia ir por ella..

sus hijos lo tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar con el hacia Konoha.  
_

Sakura y Tsunade se despidieron, Sakura le aseguro que la visitaría pronto, seguido de eso fue a ver a Daisuke a la torre Hokage.

Cuando entro al despacho de Naruto. él rubio y Hinata le lanzaron una mirada inquieta y curiosa, Sakura les sonrió y aquello les basto para saber que todo habia estado bien.

-Gracias por cuidarlo..-dijo la pelirosa.

-No hay de que.-Sakura les sonrió-Tengo que regresar con Itachi-Naruto y Hinata asintieron le dieron un abrazo y poco después se separaron, Naruto revolvió el cabello de Daisuke.

-Hasta luego pequeño-Daisuke asintió tomo la mano de Sakura y salieron de ahí.

Poco después se encontraban fuera de la torre Hokage.

-Mamá es ella-se oyó una voz irreconocible para Sakura.

-Frentona-se oyó una voz que la pelirosa sí reconoció.

-Cerda..-dijo mirando a su amiga, una vez que estuvieron cerca se dieron un abrazo.

Inojin reconoció al pelinegro al que se acercó Himawari hace unas horas atrás.

Seguido de que eso sucedió él fue a casa, le contó a su rubia madre sobre una mujer pelirosa, su madre se emocionó y decidieron salir a buscarla y el acepto ya que al no estar su padre en casa no tenía que hacer.

y ahi estaban las mujeres conversando animadamente mientras ellos las miraban con extrañeza.

-Valla él es Daisuke-dijo la rubia y sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí..-dijo y la rubia le acaricio la cabeza al niño pelinegro.

-Es lindo..-Sakura sonrió y desvío su mirada al pequeño rubio.

-¿Él es tu hijo?-

-Si es mi hijo Inojin-

Las dos mujeres siguieron conversando unos minutos más se despidieron,Sakura tomo la mano de su hijo y siguió avanzando hasta la salida de Konoha al llegar se encontró con Sasuke.

-El tío Sasuke-dijo Daisuke a un par de metros.

-Tío-repitió la pelirosa mirando al pequeño.

-Sí. Naruto-San me dijo que él es el hermano de mi papá-le dijo, Sakura miro al frente y siguieron avanzando.

-Tío Sasuke-dijo el pequeño y sonrió.

Sasuke se mostró inexpresivo y le acaricio la cabeza a Daisuke con su mano izquierda y miro a Sakura-Supongo que se van..-

-Si.-Dijo ella un poco incomoda.

Sasuke le toco la frente con sus dedos índice y medio a la vez que sonreía.

Un pequeño sonrojo atravesó las mejillas de Sakura.

No se esperaba ese gesto tan típico de su esposo.

-Adiós-dijo neutro, toco la frente del pequeño de la misma forma y se fue.

Gestos y cambios inesperados era lo que había en él. Sakura supuso que él también era feliz.

-Mamá-la llamo el pequeño pelinegro, Sakura le sonrió levemente nuevamente le tomo la mano y siguieron avanzando.  
_

 _ **En otro lugar.**_

-Miren eso..-exclamó Sakumi soltó la mano de Itachi y corrió tras una mariposa.

Esa y muchas más distracciones hacían el camino corto hacia Konoha excesivamente largo.

Itachi suspiro por enésima vez y fue tras su hija.

Hubiesen llegado hace una hora o menos sino fuera por sus distracciones.

-¡Mamá!-llamo Sukumi al ver a su pelirosa madre acercarse con Daisuke a su lado.

Los ojos de Itachi y de Sakura se conectaron por varios minutos mientras se acercaban, Daisuke soltó la mano de Sakura y se acercó a sus hermanos, Itachi le rodeo la cintura a Sakura con un brazo.

-¿Todo este bien?- le pregunto

-Sí..-dijo ella le beso la mejilla, Itachi le dedico una leve sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar tras sus hijos.

Un reencuentro inesperado cargado de sorpresas iguales fue lo que ocurrió pero. Siempre sería un secreto..

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
